Spiritual Sky
by Lucy Heart of Fairy Tail
Summary: Tsuna has always had the ability to see things normal people couldn't, so what does he intend to do about it? Especially since the Mafia decides to show up and disturb his peaceful life.
1. The Beginning

_The first time Tsuna saw one was when he was 6 years old. It was of a little girl who was wearing a blue dress, had brown hair and was crying, and the strange part was that she didn't have any feet. He was playing in the backyard when she appeared out of nowhere and started crying making him sad, so he approached the girl._

 _"_ _What's wrong?" he asked._

 _She stopped crying and looked at him in surprise, "Y-you can see me?"_

 _He nodded, "Un! What's wrong? Are you feeling bad?"_

 _She then smiled and grabbed his hand, "The park! Take me to the park please! I forgot where it was!"_

 _Tsuna nodded happily and left through the back gate the girl still holding his hand. They walked side by side with the boy ignoring the people around him as his destination was getting to the park because the girl asked him to._

 _After what felt like an eternity they finally arrived at the park where there was the swing set Tsuna would play on._

 _"_ _Here right?" he asked._

 _The girl nodded letting go of his hand to look around the area until she looked at the swing set and saw the lump she looked over at him and pointed at the spot making him run over to her and look at the lump._

 _"_ _What's there?" Tsuna asked._

 _The girl looked down sadly, "…Me."_

 _He tilted his head and decided to dig up what was there underneath the swing. He was almost done when he heard a familiar voice call out to him, "Tsu-kun!"_

 _He looked back and saw his mom run over to him, "Kaa-san!"_

 _She embraced the boy in a tight hug, "Thank goodness! I was looking all over for you! Why did you leave the house?"_

 _"_ _My new friend asked me to find her." Tsuna told her._

 _"_ _Your friend?" she tilted her head._

 _Tsuna nodded, "Un! Can you see her Kaa-san?"_

 _Nana looked behind his shoulder but instead of seeing a girl she saw something else that was under the swing set._

 _It was a body of a dead girl._

 _Nana immediately called the police which didn't take them long to arrive at all and soon a crowed gathered around the park. The police confirmed it was the dead body of Saki Kazemoto who went missing 3 days ago, and the suspect had been her father but without a body none of them could pin it on him, until now. The man was picked up from his house and hauled into the police station he had a look of utter horror on his face, probably from getting caught of finally facing up to what he had done._

 _Nana had taken Tsuna away before the police could question them about how they knew the body was there. She gave her son a big hug much to his confusion, "Kaa-san? What's wrong? Did I do something bad?"_

 _She shook her head, "No, what you did was great. You put a bad man away forever and now that girl's soul can finally find peace."_

 _"_ _You mean Saki-chan?" Tsuna asked._

 _Nana nodded and smiled, "I'm sorry I couldn't see her Tsu-kun, but I get the feeling she's probably smiling right now and thanking you for helping her."_

 _Tsuna looked behind her and true enough the girl Saki was smiling from behind them, "Thank you…" and with that she faded away from existence._

 _"_ _Your right Kaa-san…" Tsuna smiled._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _After that first encounter Tsuna started seeing more like her sometimes older, teenage, elderly, or adult like, sometimes there were some his own age. He didn't say anything to his classmates knowing they probably wouldn't believe him anyway and would find something else to bully him about. He was a very smart kid and was always kind to others because that's just how he is, and sometimes when he would eat alone near the sakura tree the spirits would gather around to join him to keep him company._

 _On his walk home the bullies blocked his path much to his confusion they dragged him to an alley where no one would hear them, but that backfired on them quickly when it appeared that brown haired boy had a protector that not even he knew about._

 _Tsuna saw an orange feather and caught it in his hand and stared at it ignoring the bullies in front of him making them angry snatched the feather out of his hand. Big mistake._

 _Tsuna heard flapping of wings and looked behind him and saw it. It was a figure with large orange wings, wearing a fox mask with orange markings on it; the mask had long white hair coming out of it hiding the person's hair. The figure was wearing a white and red kimono and black boots. He could tell right away that the figure behind him was glaring but not at him but at the boys in front of him. He watched as the figure sent what looked like a fire ball at the bullies in front of him, turning around he saw them on the ground and completely brown._

 _Before the boy could say anything the figure grabbed him and flew off in the direction of his house bringing him to his room sitting him on the bed while the figure sat on the floor cross-legged. They had a stare down for what felt like hours but in reality it was only a few minutes._

 _Tsuna tilted his head, "Who are you?"_

 _The figure said nothing it just stared at the boy._

 _"_ _Do you need help?"_

 _The figure straightened its back telling the boy that yes it did need help and he was the only one that could do it._

 _Tsuna smiled, "Okay! I'll help!"_

 ** _Estraneo Famiglia Base_**

 _Hell._

 _This place is hell._

 _Mukuro couldn't tell how many times he repeated the same words over and over again. This damn mafia family kept experimenting on them ignoring their cries and please to stop no matter how many times they shout it._

 ** _BANG_**

 _The boy heard screaming but this time it was coming from the scientists and not the children. Mukuro felt a flash of orange melt the bars of the prison cell he was in, walking out of the room holding his trident he saw that Ken and Chikusa were also walking out. The two boys automatically went over to him; they continued to hear more screams and pleas for mercy from the scientists before finally going to investigate it themselves. When they arrived they were completely taken back by what they saw._

 _It was a young boy who had large orange wings sprouting from his back, his eyes were orange as well and his hair was a pale blonde. The boy looked over to them his eyes completely calm but it still held sadness in them as well. Before Mukuro could do anything the boy folded his wings around him and disappeared in a burst of flames._

 _For the first time Mukuro felt…warm. That boy…that boy just ended their suffering and pain and set them free._

 ** _Kozato Family House_**

 _Enma was scared._

 _There was a tall blonde man that was about to kill them and he didn't understand why. They had always been ostracized by mafia people but for this to happen too? Why? Why? What did they ever do to deserve this?_

 _Mami his sister was crawling over to him holding out her hand to him calling out his name desperately, he saw the blonde man coming from behind her and just as he was about to do something to his sister the man was kicked in the face by a boy about his age. The boy was floating in the air he had large orange wings, pale blonde hair, and orange eyes that were glaring at the blonde man that tried to kill them. Enma was staring at the boy then turned his attention towards the figure who managed to get himself out of the wall and glared at the boy hatefully._

 _"_ _You! How dare you interfere! You won't get in my way!" the blonde man yelled charging at the boy making Enma cry out for him to move only the boy charged at him too but he was faster and he slammed into the tall blonde man again but then something happened. The tall blonde man transformed into another man with a pineapple head and wearing a uniform. Enma blinked a few times thinking it was a dream but it wasn't._

 _The man looked like he wanted to say something else but he didn't get the chance too because the boy had grabbed the man's face and made him burst into flames. Enma heard the man scream and cry out in pain and agony before he finally disappeared into nothingness. He couldn't believe what he just saw but there was no way you could deny it either, this person just saved their lives. The boy turned away from them, "Wait!" Enma called out. The boy gave him a side-glance and smiled sadly then turned away folding his wings and disappeared in a burst of flames._

 _He would never forget this day. How could he? Somehow someway he'd find the boy maybe not now but soon._

 ** _Sawada Household_**

 _The possessed Tsuna had just gotten back from the Kozato family house and sat on the bed. A soft glow from the body and out came the figure that possessed him; it sat down on the floor looking at the boy as of saying its thanks._

 _Tsuna smiled, "Your welcome."_

 _The figure was quiet again but the boy could tell he was smiling which in turn made him smile too, "I need to give you a name don't I?" he asked._

 _The figure nodded._

 _"_ _Then…Oh! How about Azzurra?" Tsuna smiled, "It means "Sky Blue" in Italian. I looked it up in one of my books!"_

 _The figure sat there._

 _"_ _Do you like it?" he asked._

 _The figure nodded making Tsuna squeal with delight and hugged his new friend Azzurra, unknown to him his new friend was smiling at him too._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Nana may not have been able to see the little girl's soul Tsuna saved but she was able to see his new friend who he named Azzurra much to both their surprise. She simply smiled and greeted the spirit making him some cookies, which he ate with a smile even though he still had his mask on; it was the lower part that was exposed._

 _Nana was happy that her son made a friend even though he wasn't human, but he was still a friend non-thee less. She thought it was a blessing that her son was able to see spirits because they were lost souls who had regrets when before they died and no one would be able to see them or listen to them, but her son was willing to do so. Her son didn't have to be like everybody else, she liked him the way he is now._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Kawahira was tending to his shop when he saw his favorite customer, "Ah Tsuna-kun! Hello there!"_

 _Tsuna beamed at the man, "Hi Kawahira-ojisan! I wanted to introduce you to my new friend today!" the boy motioned over to the tall figure standing behind him._

 _Kawahira's eyes narrowed as he stared at the figure for a long time then sent a kind gaze towards Tsuna, "Tsuna-kun, why don't go in the back and look at the new books I just got in while I talk to your friend okay?"_

 _Tsuna nodded then looked at Azzurra, "I'll be right back!" and with that he ran off to the back of the shop leaving the two alone to talk._

 _Kawahira sighed, "What are you doing…Giotto?"_

 _Giotto tilted his head, "What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _I mean your appearance," Kawahira said, "How in the world did you even manage to look like that in the first place?"_

 _"_ _That's none of your concern." Giotto told him._

 _Kawahira closed his eyes, "No I suppose not, but you are aware of the boys spiritual abilities, yes? Aside from his sky flames the boy's able to see both yokai and spirits."_

 _Giotto nodded, "I've already awakened his flames, all he needs now is a teacher. And that's you."_

 _"_ _Oh, you trust me with your precious descendant? I'm honored." Kawahira smiled._

 _"_ _Try anything and I'll burn you." Giotto threatened._

 _Kawahira simply waved his hand sin surrender, "Yes, yes."_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Kawahira taught Tsuna about spirits, yokai, oni, tsukumogami, cursed objects, and sprites. The little boy paid attention to everything the man was explaining to him even asking questions from time to time. Azzurra and the spirits around the boy would scare off some bullies or even going as far as threatening to kill them if they bother him again, of course they did this when the boy wasn't looking. Tsuna earned the nickname "Creepy-Tsuna" but he didn't really care because he had his friends._

 _Azzurra then taught Tsuna how to fight so he could learn to protect himself which made Tsuna happy. He was incredibly eager to learn what sort of fighting style his friend was going to teach him. Azzurra taught Tsuna, "Yin Style Baguazhang" a complete system that is made up of other complete systems involving eight trigram animals, lion, monkey, rooster, dragon, phoenix, snake, bear, and unicorn. By each session his body was in pain but he didn't complain about it because he was learning to protect himself since he worthless father wasn't here to teach him. When he asked Azzurra where he learned about the fighting style the man simply put his finger to his lips on the mask, meaning it was a secret._

 _Azzurra, or Giotto wanted to beat the hell out of Iemitsu for not checking to see if he was being followed during his last visit because the dumbass brought assassins with him. Each one tried to either kill or kidnap Tsuna, which always ended up with each of them, getting cursed by the spirits or flat out being killed by the few yokai that took a liking to the boy. He couldn't believe such an idiot was actually his descendant. One of these days he'll send that idiot crashing into a wall or a building which ever works._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _"_ _Tsuna, I'm going to be teaching you something different today." Kawahira smiled his finger emitting an indigo flame writing a kanji symbol in the air. It read, (_ _式神_ _)._

 _"_ _Now then, do you remember what this kanji means?" Kawahira asked._

 _Tsuna nodded, "Un! It means Shikigami!"_

 _He smiled, "Correct. Their spirits used for summoning and protecting their masters from dangerous yokai and spirits, but in old times Onmyouji's would call them out to keep them company and seek companionship."_

 _"_ _Oh…" Tsuna said._

 _Kawahira smiled, "The reason I'm telling you this is because is because I want you to have your own Shikigami in case your idiot friend Azzurra isn't there to protect you." he dodged a fire ball from the man making Tsuna sweat-drop. Yeah these two really don't get along so well._

 _"_ _Anyway here," he pulled out a human shaped piece of paper for the boy and gave it to him, "This is a paper is used for creating Shikigami, concentrate real hard on what you want it to look like. It could be a human or an animal." Kawahira instructed._

 _Tsuna nodded and looked at the piece of paper before closing his eyes and an image soon appeared. He had often wanted a twin brother someone who would play with him, stay by his side, and always be there for him, "Tsuna-kun, open your eyes." Kawahira said._

 _He did as he was told opening his eyes and saw it was another him, but with black hair and red eyes that looked dull and void of emotion, "Wow! He looks just like me!"_

 _Kawahira chuckled, "That's because he's a manifestation of what you were thinking. But he's not complete yet Tsuna-kun, you have to give him a name."_

 _Tsuna looked at his Shikigami-no his new brother and smiled, "Then…_ _ **Tsunayoshi**_ _!" the lookalike's eyes glowed red before showing signs of life. Tsunayoshi blinked a few times before looking at Tsuna and smiled, "Tsuna…"_

 _Tsuna smiled and hugged Tsunayoshi, "You talked!"_

 _Tsunayoshi chuckled, "Of course, not talking would be an insult to you and I refuse to do such a thing Tsuna."_

 _Kawahira couldn't help but smile, 'Interesting, he may not have realized it but he poured his sky flames into the paper giving it its form to look like him. Instead of a Shikigami it's almost like an exact copy of the boy in appearance and, other things.' He thought._

 _He watched as the boy and his Shikigami smiled and talked to each other like real siblings, 'You sure do have an interesting descendant…Giotto.'_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Tsuna explained Tsunayoshi to his mom and she squealed with delight and hugged Tsunayoshi tightly rubbing her face against his welcoming him into the family. The two boys went to Tsuna's room and talked for felt like hours just enjoying each other's company._

 _Nana soon enrolled Tsunayoshi into the same school as Tsuna introducing them as cousins, Tsunayoshi was nothing like Tsuna at all he was only calm around Tsuna and only loved Tsuna everybody else was considered vermin to him and he proved it by bashing a few of the bullies skulls in or trying to toss them out the three story window. Had it not been for Tsuna's intervention they would have died._

 _What an interesting Shikigami Tsuna created._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **Omake 1: Children are impressionable**

Kawahira had a habit that Tsuna noticed right away, and that was drinking sake. Sometimes he would eat ramen but drinking sake was his absolute favorite thing to do, and unfortunately Tsuna picked up the habit seeing as how the boy looked up to the older man.

Azzurra/Giotto walked in on them one day and saw Tsuna taking a sip of some sake that Kawahira left lying around.

Kawahira walked in the room only to duck when a punch was sent his way. Jumping away from the offender he looked up and saw an enraged Giotto promising pain.

The white haired man sweat-dropped, "Well now…you seem upset about something now don't you."

Giotto's fists were on fire, "YOU RAMEN EATING ALCOHOLIC! HOW DARE YOU CORRUPT TSUNA WITH YOUR FILTHY HABITS!"

Kawahira still sweat-dropping raised his hand in surrender, "Corrupt him? I think your over exaggerating Giotto."

"BE SILENT! YOU WILL PAY FOR TRYING TO CORRUPT HIM!" Giotto charged at a fleeing Kawahira who ducked and dogged fireballs sent his way by the pissed off man. All the while Tsuna was still drinking the sake next to him believing it to some new tasty juice while at the same time ignoring the two adults.

"So good~!" Tsuna beamed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: Hitman Tutor Reborn!**


	2. Hitman Tutor Reborn!

In the Sawada household all was quiet until a boy with black hair and red eyes walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to someone's room, "Tsuna its time to wake up, you'll be late for school if you continue sleeping." He heard a grumble and a few curses making him smile and open the door seeing his master yawning and stretching, "Good morning, Tsuna."

Tsuna who was in middle school now ran his fingers through his messy hair, "Good morning…Tsunayoshi," he pulled the covers off him and got up from the bed, "Where's Azzurra?"

"He's downstairs with Maman preparing breakfast along with Yuki." Tsunayoshi told him.

Tsuna yawned again, "I got it, I'll be downstairs in a minute."

"I'll let them know then." Tsunayoshi went downstairs and into the kitchen where three figures were preparing breakfast.

"Ah Yoshi-kun! Did you wake Tsu-kun?" Nana asked her adopted son even though he wasn't human.

Tsunayoshi nodded, "Yes maman I did, he said he'll be downstairs in a minute."

"Okay then," Nana smiled, "And thank you for helping me prepare breakfast Azzurra-kun, Yuki-chan. I really appreciate it."

Yuki smiled, "I love helping you around the house Maman! Its so much fun!"

Azzurra nodded in agreement.

Yuki was short for Yuki-onna (雪女, Snow Woman) a yokai of winter. She has long straight arctic hair that went past her shoulders reaching her knees, her eyes were silver. She was wearing Namimori's girl's uniform because she went to the same school as Tsuna and Tsunayoshi at her request, which Nana agreed to. How she came to live with them was because of Tsuna who when their whole class went on a field trip to Kyoto during winter he found her all alone with dull and empty eyes, so being the kind person he is he went to see her after they returned to the hotel when they were done taking tours around the place and would just talk to her. She was happy that someone could see her because the last person was a kind old woman who unfortunately died of breast cancer. When Tsuna told her he was leaving to return home she was really sad, but it soon faded when he asked if she wanted to come and live with him. She was so happy she hugged the boy and almost froze him; her powers are stronger when she's emotional. The ride back was interesting because Yuki would make his bullies feel cold if they so much as tried anything to him much the brunette's amusement. Nana was happy to have a girl in the house and adopted the yokai as her daughter, Yuki was just happy the woman could see her making her hug Nana but kept her powers from freezing her. Nana soon enrolled Yuki in the same school as Tsuna, but Yuki told the woman that normal humans couldn't see her, that is until Tsuna told her it was actually possible if she concentrated hard enough to make herself visible to humans and it worked. Soon she was in the same school as Tsuna and Tsunayoshi hanging around them all the time feeling happy then she'd ever been.

Azzurra decided to stay home with Nana and keep her company that also meant going shopping with her which meant he had to hide his wings and couldn't wear his hakama outside, but he kept his mask on. He just brought out a different mask that still hid his face but showed his blonde gravity defying hair.

Tsuna came downstairs finally and smiled, "Morning everyone."

Yuki beamed at him, "Good morning Tsuna! Did you sleep well?"

The brunet grabbed a piece of toast and bit out of it then swallowed it, "Actually I did, even had an interesting dream."

"Really? What was it about?" Tsunayoshi asked.

Tsuna closed his eyes, "Hmmm, I don't remember it very well but I do know it was something about an interesting tutor."

Nana clasped her hands, "Funny you should mention that! There was a flier in the mail today! It said it could make your child into an influential leader!"

Tsunayoshi, Azzurra, and Yuki narrowed their eyes in suspicion believing it could be an assassin trying to swindle his way in here. The three of them have had to deal with them before and they disposed of them properly by making sire their bodies would never be found, which was easy seeing as how they made sure they had no bodies at all because they were either frozen and shattered to pieces, burned to a crisp, or simply vanished into thin air.

Tsuna looked at the flier his mother showed him and felt his intuition kick in telling him something interesting yet annoying was going to happen, "Are you sure its not a prank mom?"

Nana nodded.

Tsuna sighed, "Mom, you know I don't need a tutor right?" its true the boy got perfect marks on all his homework and tests, so there was no reason for him to have a tutor.

"I know, but I do want you to have more friends besides Yoshi-kun, Azzurra-kun, and Yuki-chan! Oh, Kyoko and Hana too!" Nana smiled.

Tsuna sighed again, "Mom I appreciate it but-"

"Ciaossu!" a tiny squeaky voice interrupted him. Everyone turned and saw a baby wearing a suit a fedora hat, wearing a yellow pacifier around his neck and a chameleon on perched on his hat.

"Why hello there little one!" Nana picked him up and smiled, "Are you lost?"

"Names Reborn, I'm your sons tutor!" Reborn introduced.

Nana blinked in surprise, "Oh really? Then it's nice to meet you Reborn-chan!"

Tsuna was staring at the baby his intuition telling him that despite his appearance this person was dangerous but not to him or hit family. For now. He grabbed his bag and headed for the door, "See you later mom."

Yuki bowed respectfully, "We'll be leaving now maman!"

Tsunayoshi nodded towards her, "See you later." All three of them walked out of the house leaving Nana alone with Reborn and Azzurra who watched them leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three of them were walking towards Namimori middle school discussing the tiny tutor.

"So, what do you think?" Tsuna asked them.

Yuki looked at him seriously, "He smelled like the underworld."

Tsunayoshi scoffed, "He's either a hitman or a serial killer."

"Your first guess was right. I am a hitman." They heard the same squeaky voice from before turning towards him he was soon perched on Tsuna's head, "Ciaossu!"

Yuki and Tsunayoshi narrowed their eyes at the hitman making Tsuna sighed at their protectiveness, "Calm down you two." Tsuna told them. The two calmed down if only just a little but kept their eyes on the baby on the brunette's head.

"Interesting. Theirs not much information about you two except that your suppose to be Tsuna's cousin even though there's no record of him having one," Reborn referred to Tsunayoshi who glared, "And you showed up out of nowhere when Tsuna's class returned from their Kyoto field trip." He turned to Yuki who gave him the evil eye.

"And your point would be what exactly?" Tsuna questioned calmly.

Reborn jumped off his head, "Who are they?" he demanded.

"Tsunayoshi and Yuki-chan," Tsuna told him, "Tsunayoshi is my cousin and Yuki-chan is my friend, and that's all you need to know." He walked off to school with Tsunayoshi and Yuki following after him not even giving the hitman a second glace but the hitman tutor continued to follow them.

Yuki was starting to get annoyed, "Should I just freeze him?" she growled.

"No." both boys deadpanned.

Yuki pouted.

"Ah! Tsuna-kun, Yoshi-kun, Yuki-chan, good morning!" A female voice greeted turning around they saw it was Sasagawa Kyoko the school idol and her friend Hana Kurokawa. The two of them have been friends with Tsuna eve since they were kids, Tsuna had broken a few boys bones when they tried to kidnap Kyoko as payback for what her brother did to them. The brunette threatened them stating that if they tried anything like this again he'd break their neck's next time making them run away like the cowards they are. After the incident Kyoko and Hana had spent a lot of time with him and soon became friends.

"Good morning you two." Tsuna greeted.

Yuki hugged Kyoko and Hana, "Good morning Kyoko-chan! Hana-chan!"

Kyoko smiled, "Good morning!"

Hana rubbed the girl's head, "Your awfully cheerful this morning, did something happen?"

Yuki let them go and smiled, "Nope."

Tsunayoshi rolled his eyes, "You two should know by now that she's always like this."

A tick mark appeared on her head, "What's that suppose to mean?! I'll freeze you!"

"Like you could." Tsunayoshi taunted.

"Why you!"

Tsuna clapped his hands, "Hai hai, that's enough you two. The day hasn't even started yet and your already fighting."

"He started it!" Yuki pointed at Tsunayoshi who rolled his eyes again.

"Real mature."

She glared at him.

Kyoko giggled and Hana sighed. She wondered how Tsuna had the time and patience to handle these two. Guess he has the patience of a saint.

 **Namimori Middle School**

The five friends soon arrived at the gate and standing there was Mochida captain of the Kendo Club, he was standing right in front of the gate waiting for someone.

"Him again?" Yuki sighed.

"The fools persistent I'll give him that, but that can also be a bad thing." Tsunayoshi commented.

Tsuna turned to orange haired girl, "You have my sympathies Kyoko-chan. Must be hard having an annoying stalker," he grinned evilly, "Want me to break his legs?"

Hana smirked, "Not a bad idea, want some help?"

"Hana-chan! Tsuna-kun! No violence!" Kyoko scolded.

Hana clicked her tongue while Tsuna pouted making Yuki giggle and Tsunayoshi smirk. They approached the gate where Mochida was being a pain in the ass, Kyoko had already rejected the idiot but he just wouldn't take no for an answer.

Yuki pulled Kyoko away from him getting in his face, "Listen you! Kyoko-chan doesn't like you that way so leave already! You annoying!"

"What she said," Tsunayoshi agreed, "Its actually pathetic of you to keep trying to ask her out, just how desperate are you anyway?"

Tsuna nodded, "I'd say really desperate, the poor thing. He doesn't realize how stupid he looks right now, right Hana-san?"

Hana crossed her arms and smirked, "Your right about that Tsuna, what a pathetic stupid monkey."

Yuki giggled, "He's a stupid monkey!"

"More like an ugly desperate monkey." Tsunayoshi smirked.

Mochida's face turned red with embarrassment because everybody who was walking through the gate was snickering and laughing at Mochida who was embarrassed by "Ice Girl-Yuki," "Psycho-Yoshi," "Creepy-Tsuna," and Hana while Kyoko stood there unable to say anything. Mochida grabbed Yuki by her collar and was about to punch her only for Tsuna to kick him right in the gut sending him to the ground clutching his stomach in pain. The brunette glared at him, "Try that again and I'll kick you where the sun don't shine, scumbag." He walked away from him, as did the others leaving the fool there to whither in pain.

Reborn who was perched on a nearby tree saw the whole exchange through Leon binoculars and smirked, "Interesting."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later Tsuna was challenged to a dual by Mochida much to his annoyance, "He's really testing my patience."

"Can I freeze him?" Yuki asked hopefully.

"No." Tsuna and Tsunayoshi said.

"Eh~? Why~?" Yuki wined.

"Stop whining already will you," Tsunayoshi gave her an unimpressed look, "You'll only trouble Tsuna if you freeze that fool."

Yuki pouted but nodded in understanding, she owed Tsuna and didn't want to trouble him.

Kyoko and Hana approached the brunette, "Is it true, Tsuna-kun? Are you really going to fight Mochida?"

"Unfortunately," Tsuna sighed and started drinking from an orange bottle.

Hana's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Tsuna…what are you drinking?"

He smiled, "Sake."

Kyoko and Hana stared at him before the black haired girl sighed tiredly, "I thought we kicked your sake drinking habit a long time ago."

Tsuna got up from his desk, "Now why in the world would I want to stop drinking my favorite beverage?"

"Because its not something people in middle school drink!" Hana yelled.

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "Please the upperclassmen smoke like no tomorrow and your upset because I'm drinking sake? Besides I don't drink it that much, just once a day."

"It's the same thing!" Hana yelled with a tick mark on her head.

Tsunayoshi sighed at the one-way argument; he knew he should have stopped Tsuna from taking a sip years ago.

Damn you Kawahira.

Later Tsuna went to the gymnasium facing off against Mochida without any kendo gear on or a bamboo sword. He wasn't stupid, there was a possibility he bribed the referee into making sure the brunette loses so Tsuna decided to improvise.

Mochida smirked, "Ready to lose Creepy-Tsuna?"

Tsuna yawned, "Let's just get this over with, I've got better things to do than entertain an annoying idiot like you."

The people surrounding the gym began to snicker at Mochida while Yuki giggled and Tsunayoshi smirked.

Mochida charged at the brunette but Tsuna was faster, he was already in front of the boy sending a kick to his head knocking his helmet off making him drop his bamboo sword which Tsuna picked up and whacked him upside the head with it sending Mochida to the ground, "You lose. And I don't want to hear any whining from you either, because you had my equipment tampered with and bribed the referee so that you would win. From the start you had no intention of fighting fairly, did you?"

The referee flinched and Mochida looked horrified at being found out making the brunette sigh, "Thought so, you truly are pathetic Mochida. Had you tried winning this duel fairly I would have some respect for you and believed you had honor as a human being but I was wrong." He walked away from him but not before tossing the bamboo sword towards the demon perfect who was hiding amongst the crowed who caught the sword making the students flinch and edge away from him, "He's all yours Kyoya. Tsunayoshi, Yuki-chan we're going home."

The two of them nodded and they headed out not seeing Hibari Kyoya give a hard glare at Mochida and approached him slowly his tonfas already out, "Herbivore, for trying to harm a Namimori student… _I'll bit you to_ _death_."

 **Sawada Household**

Tsuna was in his room with Tsunayoshi and Yuki-chan; all three were sitting on his bed as Reborn explained why he was really here which was to train him to become Vongola Decimo. He also explained that he was a direct descendant of Giotto who went by Vongola Primo the first boss of Vongola, he explained that when Giotto stepped down and left Italy to come to japan he went by the name Ieyasu.

Tsuna drank from his favorite sake and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Out of curiosity, is _Iemitsu_ part of the Vongola mafia?"

Reborn didn't miss the hateful way Tsuna had boldly called his father by name instead of saying "dad," guess he hated the man, "Iemitsu is part of the CEDEF The External Advisor of the family, their an intelligence organization independent from the Vongola. He's their current boss and therefore can't take over the position as Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna scoffed, "So he decided to force me into the lion's den without even considering my feelings…magnificent parenting." He said sarcastically.

"Agreed." Tsunayoshi agreed.

"Scumbag…I'll freeze him." Yuki growled the air around her growing cold.

"You have my blessings." Tsuna told her, "Sorry, but I have no interest in the position. Ask somebody else."

"There's no one else to take the position." Reborn stated.

Tsuna smirked, "Your lying, there is someone who's capable to taking the position. I just happen to be the scapegoat," He got up from the bed, "Like it or not I'm not becoming Decimo, besides I have more important things to do then lead a bunch of killers that includes Iemitsu." He walked near the door when he moved his head the left to avoid a bullet, turning around he saw I was Reborn who had a green gun pointed in his direction. Tsuna smirked, "That wasn't very nice, right Tsunayoshi? Yuki-chan?"

Reborn felt the air go cold and turned to see Yuki glaring at the hitman her hair became ice and her eyes glowing blue, she looked absolutely pissed off. Tsunayoshi was no better his eyes were glowing red, his teeth becoming as sharp as canines his nails becoming sharp claws, and his hair became wild almost like an animal. Reborn shifted his gun towards them, which was a bad mistake Yuki sent ice shards right at him making the hitman jump away but Tsunayoshi was right behind him taking the hitman by surprise, he didn't even sense him move. He hit the hitman sending him to the ground, and was about to dig his claws into him but Tsuna clasped his hands snapping them both back to reality, "That's enough you two."

Yuki went back to normal as did Tsunayoshi but the two of them were glaring at the hitman daring him to try and shoot their Tsuna again. Reborn stood up and sent a sharp gaze toward the brunette but Tsuna didn't even flinch he simply smiled, "Who are you?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna. I thought we already went through the introductions Reborn," Tsuna opened the door and gave him a side glance, "I wouldn't try and shoot me again, aside from these two my other friends are very protective of me." he walked away from the room and headed downstairs with Yuki and Tsunayoshi following right behind him leaving Reborn to think about what just happened.

He had Leon transform into a phone and dialed a number bringing it up to his ear when he was done, it ringed a few times before the person on the other line picked up.

 _"_ _What is it Reborn?"_ the person on the other line asked.

"Iemitsu, we need to talk." Reborn stated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: Smoking Bomb Hayato!**


	3. Smoking Bomb Hayato!

Reborn had made a call to Iemitsu telling him his son is nothing like what he had described in his reports at all, the sweet and naive boy wasn't so sweet and naïve anymore which was proven by the boys behavior towards him. And then there were the three people surrounding his student, there was Tsunayoshi as he claims his name to be who's practically a clone of Tsuna but acts nothing like him at all and is more violent and vicious evident when the boy attacked him. Next was Yuki who threw freaking ice shards at him without the use of flames at all, which was impossible unless the girl wasn't human, and lastly was Azzurra who Reborn had missed the first time he came into the house. The guy always had a mask on never showing his face, which didn't seem to bother the occupants of the house, Nana said that he only speaks once in a while but he merely nods or shakes his head when asked a question or answering one.

Right now his student was sleeping peacefully in his room, which he kept clean. Now that was rare, even Baka-Dino never kept his room clean no matter how many times Reborn kicked him upside the head. He was about to wake his new student up when there was knock on the door, "Tsuna, wake up its morning."

The hitman saw his student curse then sit up rubbing his eyes and yawning, "I'm up, I'll be downstairs in a minute."

"All right." Tsunayoshi said walking down the stairs while Tsuna stretched and got up from the bed, "Another day, another interesting dream."

Reborn jumped down from the hammock he set up in his student's room, "You have Tsunayoshi wake you up every morning?"

Tsuna nodded, "Normally I'd use an alarm clock but Tsunayoshi hates them because they make too much noise, last time my alarm clock went off he smashed it to pieces. We haven't bought another once since."

"I see," Reborn said then remembered something else Tsuna mentioned, "You said you had another interesting dream."

Tsuna looked out the window, "Yeah…I did. The first time was of a tutor which was probably you, but this time I saw a raging storm that needs to be quelled less it becomes no more."

Reborn watched his student gaze out the window looking at the sky, he truly looked like Vongola Primo right now, the boy then sighed and headed towards the bathroom, "Better get ready then, you can head downstairs first I'll be there after I wash up." He closed the bathroom door. The hitman tutor watched the door for a bit before having Leon turn into a cellphone again calling someone else.

 _"Who the hell is this?!"_ an angry voice on the other line demanded.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted.

 _"R-Reborn-san!"_

"Have you arrived yet?" he asked.

 _"Yes! I'll be at Namimori Middle School soon and test the candidate to see if he's worthy."_

Reborn smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Transfer student?" Yuki questioned.

"That's right, he's flying here from Italy and transferring to your school." Reborn informed them from his position on Tsuna's head which turned out to be his favorite spot.

Tsunayoshi narrowed his eyes, "Probably something you set up, just like how you set up the regular players and substitutes for the volleyball tournament to get food poisoning from the same pizza place."

Reborn smirked, "Guilty as charged."

Tsuna sighed, "I can't stand participating in sports, I'd rather read a book then waste my time playing volleyball."

"You can't avoid it. Its your destiny." Reborn told him.

"How cliché." Tsuna retorted.

Yuki and Tsunayoshi nodded in agreement.

 **Namimori Middle School**

The three teens were headed towards their class when Kyoko called out to them, "Tsuna-kun! Yuki-chan, Yoshi-kun! Good morning!"

"Morning." Tsunayoshi greeted.

"Hi!" Yuki greeted.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna greeted.

"Did you hear what happened to Mochida?" she wondered.

Tsunayoshi raised a brow, "No, what happened?"

"He's been suspended for five days, and is no longer in the kendo club. From what I hear Hibari-sempai beat him up so badly Mochida had to go to the hospital and had to stay there for three days." She informed them.

"Well at least his suspension will go easy since he's he'll be in the hospital for three days, now he only has two days left." Yuki smiled but deep down she was secretly enjoying his suspension.

"By the way Kyoko-chan, have you heard we're getting a new transfer student today?" Tsuna asked the girl.

She nodded, "I'm actually excited to see the new transfer student! Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

Tsuna thought about it, "Hmmm, I say it's a boy."

Kyoko smiled, "I think so too!"

The four of them walk into the classroom waiting for the teacher, Kyoko went to talk to Hana while Tsuna, Tsunayoshi, and Yuki were talking about something else.

Tsunayoshi handed a piece of paper to Tsuna, "Here's the request, Tsuna."

Tsuna took it from him and looked it over and sighed, "Another one…" he folded the paper and put it in his pants pocket, "Yuki-chan tell the client we'll do it tomorrow as soon as school lets out."

Yuki nodded, "Hai!"

Tsunayoshi was worried and Tsuna could pick up on it, "Don't make that face Tsunayoshi. Its not like I'll be going by myself, and besides you and Yuki-chan will be with me just like you've always been."

Tsunayoshi looked at his master and smiled, "Your right."

The teacher soon walked in, "All right class, we have a new transfer student here with us today." They heard footsteps and in came a boy with silver hair and green eyes; he was wearing a silver chain around his neck, his white shirt half open revealing his orange shirt. On his fingers were rings on both his left and right. He had a scowl on his face and was glaring at everybody.

"This is Gokudera Hayato, he just transferred here from Italy." The teacher introduced. The girls swooned over Gokudera already making plans to make a fan club; while the boys were scowling not liking he got the girl's attention. Yuki didn't seem to care for the boy all that much and neither did Tsunayoshi who simply rolled his eyes. Tsuna felt a sort of sensation from the boy, something he felt before but he can't remember where.

"Now then you seat it-huh Gokudera-kun?" the teacher watched as Gokudera walked over to his seat but before he did he kicked Tsuna's desk but the brunette kept it from falling and smiled, "If you don't mind could you not kick my desk? It did nothing to invoke your wrath."

Gokudera glared at him then walked away to take his seat while glaring at the brunette's back, which Tsuna completely ignored he saw the worried faces of Kyoko and Hana and the murderous faces of Tsunayoshi and Yuki making him sigh.

 _'Its gonna be a long day.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunayoshi sighed, "This is so idiotic, why must we subject ourselves to such a pain in the ass sport?"

Tsuna pat his shoulder, "Because Reborn decided to give the original and substitute players food poisoning, that's why."

Tsunayoshi scowled, "And then…" he looked back to see Gokudera Hayato glaring at Tsuna for what felt like the fifth time today, "That silver haired fool has been glaring at you all day! You may have the patience of a saint, but I don't! I'm this close to tearing him to shreds!"

The brunette sighed, "Calm down, Tsunayoshi. All he's doing is glaring at me, so there's no reason to be upset. As long as he doesn't try anything then its fine, just ignore him for now and concentrate on the game okay?"

Tsunayoshi sighed, "If that's what you want."

Tsuna ruffled his hair, "Good boy."

"I'm not a dog!" Tsunayoshi blushed.

Gokudera was observing the two, well more like he was observing Sawada Tsunayoshi the brunette instead of the one with black hair. He was surprised at first when he saw Tsunayoshi, even though the two of them are cousins they look more like twins. He gathered some information from the class they gave him some very useful information like his nickname for example which was "Creepy-Tsuna" for example. No matter how long he stared at the boy he couldn't figure out why people called him that and the brunette simply ignored it not really caring about it. There were also people there for his match against Mochida they were impressed by the brunette's speed and how fast he easily beat the kendo captain, or former kendo captain. According to his classmates he was kicked out of the kendo club for cheating and not following the rules of the match. He was curious to see the brunette's volleyball skills and determine if he was worthy of the title Vongola Decimo.

"Do your best Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko cheered.

"Show 'em whose boss Tsuna! Slaughter them Tsunayoshi!" Yuki cheered.

Hana sweat-dropped, "Your too excited about this."

Tsuna smiled, "You hear that? Looks like Kyoko and Yuki want us to do our best, so we have no choice now."

Tsunayoshi sighed, "Fine. Lets just get this over with."

"Hahaha, you guys look like your having fun!" Yamamoto approached the two with one of his fake smiles that Tsuna pointed out.

Tsunayoshi grumbled, "Yeah its lovely."

Yamamoto took no offense and just laughed it off, "Let's do our best you guys!"

Tsunayoshi sighed again and Tsuna shrugged his shoulders.

Let the game begin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The volleyball tournament was intense. Literally. Tsuna and Tsunayoshi proved to be monsters on the field with Tsuna passing the ball over to either Yamamoto or Tsunayoshi and sometimes spiking the ball so hard it exploded. Tsunayoshi would glare murderously at the opposing team before spiking the ball so hard it left a dent in the floor, all and all the game was completely one-sided and Tsuna's team won.

"That was great Sawada!" one teammate complimented.

"You guys were awesome out there!"

"That was so badass!"

Tsunayoshi looked away from them in annoyance, the reason he spiked the ball so hard was because the stupid transfer student kept glaring at his master, and while Tsuna simply ignored it finding it no big deal Tsunayoshi was bothered by it.

Tsuna looked over at Tsunayoshi and pat her shoulder, "Nice job Tsunayoshi, you did great."

The black haired boy blushed then smiled, "Y-your welcome."

"Awww, Tsunayoshi's blushing! That's so cute~!" Yuki teased.

"Shut up ice woman!" Tsunayoshi yelled.

"Who're you calling ice woman?!" she yelled back.

"You!" he countered.

Tsuna chopped them both on the head, "That's enough!"

"W-we're sorry…" they groaned clutching their heads.

The brunette sighed, "Honestly…"

Yamamoto laughed and slung his arm around the brunette's shoulder, "Hahaha, you guys did great out there nice job!"

Tsuna smiled, "You weren't so bad yourself Yamamoto, but then again I shouldn't be surprised. Tsunayoshi, Yuki, you ready to go home?"

Tsunayoshi, "Thank god yes!"

Yuki nodded, "I wanna go home and eat!"

"Glutton." Tsunayoshi muttered.

A tick mark appeared on her forehead, "Watch it, I'll freeze you."

Tsuna removed Yamamoto's arm and walked towards the two moving them away from each other, "Come on you two let's go home." He dragged them by their wrists the two were glaring and growling at each other. As soon as they stepped outside Gokudera was outside waiting for them his scowl directed at Tsuna, "Ah, Gokudera-kun your still here?"

"Tch, I won't accept you as the Tenth of Vongola," Gokudera told him.

Tsuna simply smiled, "Well then it's a good thing I have no intention of taking the position in the first place seeing as how I find it to be a pain."

Gokudera brought out some dynamite, "I challenge you to a duel!"

"Another one?" Tsuna groaned.

"Fight him Tsuna." Reborn said appearing from the wall of the school.

Tsunayoshi looked at him as if he was insane, "Who comes out of a wall? Oi Yuki are you sure he's human and not a yokai?"

She nodded, "He's definitely human, maybe a little weird but human."

Reborn landed on Tsuna's head making the teen sigh, "I figured this was your doing Reborn. What are you up to now?"

"Reborn-san, is it true that if I kill him I get the position of Vongola Decimo?" Gokudera asked the hitman.

Reborn nodded, "That's right."

Yuki immediately shot ice shards at the hitman who dodged just in time growling her hair becoming ice her eyes glowing blue with fury, **"You wretch! How dare you try to kill our Tsuna! I'll freeze you to death!"**

Tsunayoshi got his claws ready his eyes glowing red and his hair was wild, **"I'll slice you to pieces!"**

Gokudera was taken back by the murderous aura the two were leaking out, not only that but the girl threw ice shards at the hitman just like that and the boy looked just as dangerous.

Tsuna sighed raising arm in the air and snapped his fingers snapping them out of their murderous daze, "That's enough you two, I want you to stand back and watch seeing as how Gokudera has no intention of letting this go."

"But-!" they both protested.

The brunette's eyes glowed orange giving them the "Don't make me repeat myself look" making them back down and go near Reborn who was sitting up in the tree. Yuki was glaring at the bomber threatening to freeze him if Tsuna so much as has a scratch on him, while Tsunayoshi was itching to shred him to pieces.

Tsuna smiled at the silver haired boy, "Sorry about that, their very protective of me and tend to be violent sometimes. Since you initiated this duel you can attack first."

Gokudera brought out some sticks of dynamite, "Don't blame me if you die!" he threw them at the brunette who simply smiled and pointed two fingers at the sticks they glowed orange and with a swipe he extinguished them and they fell to the ground useless. Reborn kept his composure but on the inside he was taken back by what his student just did, while Gokudera gaped, "How…?"

Tsuna kept smiling, "Let's just say, I can manipulate anything that's related to fire like your dynamite sticks. And I must say what an interesting weapon you decided to use for a fight."

Gokudera brought out more dynamites, "Try this! Double Bombs!" he three 16 dynamite sticks at the brunette but Tsuna simply did the same thing as before and extinguished it with his two orange glowing fingers and swiping the bombs rendering them useless as they fell to his feet.

Reborn turned to Tsunayoshi and Yuki, "Oi, how is he able to use his sky flames already?"

Tsunayoshi ignored him but Yuki answered, "It's not sky flames, but it is similar and yet not similar." She brought her attention back to the duel waiting to see what Gokudera would do next, as did Reborn.

"Tch, guess I'll just have to use _that_ ," Gokudera muttered, "Though its complete I'll have to try and see what happens." He brought out more than he could handle which made Tsuna's intuition activated telling him that the silver haired boy was in danger but before he could say anything he had already launched the attack, "Triple Bomb!" he threw 24 dynamite sticks but one fell by him and before he noticed it was too late. He closed his eyes resignation; _'Guess this is it for me.'_

The brunette charged at Gokudera and snapped his fingers extinguishing all the bombs that were thrown at him then moved the silver haired boy out of the way before kicking the stick of dynamite away from him and into the air where it exploded.

Tsuna sighed, "Honestly, that was completely dangerous and unsafe. You could have been killed Gokudera…" he trailed off when he saw that the silver haired boy was bowing in front of him.

"You are truly worthy of being Vongola Decimo! Juudaime!" Gokudera said.

Tsuna sweat-dropped, "I seem to have missed something very important here."

"Likewise." Tsunayoshi approached disturbed by the boy's behavior.

"Did he damage his brain?" Yuki wondered.

"Probably." Tsunayoshi commented.

Reborn jumped down from the tree and approached, "The loser has to serve the winner. Congratulations Tsuna you now have a subordinate."

Tsuna rubbed his forehead feeling a headache coming on, "Please explain."

"Yes! You see I really had no interest in becoming Vongola Decimo; I just wanted to test the current candidate after seeing you I'm convinced you are truly worthy! Please allow me to be your right hand man Juudaime!" Gokudera said.

Tsuna sighed, "I'm not interested in taking the position at all, and I'm not looking for any subordinates. But I wouldn't mind you being my friend," he held his hand out for the bomber to take, "So…would you like to be my friend Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera had tears in his eyes and smiled taking the hand, "Hai! Juudaime!" the brunette helped the bomber up.

Tsuna chuckled, "You don't have to call me Juudaime either, call me Tsuna and I'll call you Hayato."

"But Juudaime is Juudaime!" Gokudera protested.

The brunette pouted, "Nope. I want you to call me Tsuna and that's final."

Gokudera hesitated before speaking, "Tsu…T-Tsu…Tsu-Tsu…"

"You can do it Gokudera-kun!" Yuki encouraged.

Tsunayoshi sweat-dropped, "He's trying too hard."

"Tsu…Tsuna…" Gokudera said.

Tsuna smiled.

"-sama." The bomber finished making Yuki fall down anime style and making Tsunayoshi face palm.

Tsuna sighed but smiled anyway, "I guess I'll just have to go with that then. I look forward to having you as my friend Hayato."

Gokudera nodded, "Hai Tsuna-sama!"

"Well, I'd rather he call him Tsuna-sama than Juudaime." Tsunayoshi commented.

Yuki nodded, "Same here."

"By the way Tsuna-sama, I have a question." Gokudera asked.

"Go ahead." Tsuna said.

"Who are these two?" He referred to Tsunayoshi and Yuki.

"Oh, this is Tsunayoshi my cousin." Tsuna introduced.

"Yo." Tsunayoshi greeted.

"And this is Yuki-chan." Tsuna turned to the girl.

She winked at him, "Nice to meet you, Gokudera-kun!"

Tsuna smiled, "They both live with me."

"Nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi-sama, Yuki-sama." Gokudera bowed.

Tsunayoshi waved him off, "Call me Yoshi, everybody else does."

"And you can call me Yuki-hime!" Yuki smiled.

"You don't have to waste your time calling her that," Yoshi scoffed, "There's nothing princess like about her at all, last time I checked princesses weren't flat chested."

Yuki kicked him in his side, "Who're you calling flat chested you black cat?! I'll freeze you!"

"I'm not a cat you stupid ice woman!" Yoshi yelled in her face.

"Black hair, red eyes, claws, and sharp teeth! You're a cat!" Yuki yelled back. The two of them growled in each other's faces making Gokudera sweat-drop and Tsuna sigh.

"Um, Tsuna-sama." Gokudera started.

"Leave it alone Hayato," Tsuna told him, "These two are always like this, though it just shows how much they get along well with each other."

"If you say so." Gokudera said.

Tsuna stretched his arms, "Well, now that the tournament's over I'll be going home then. Yoshi, Yuki we're going home!"

They stopped growling at each other, "Hai!"

"Ah! I'll accompany you to your house Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera proclaimed.

Tsuna smiled at him, "That's nice of you Hayato, but you don't have to you know."

He shook his head, "No, I want to make sure you get home safely!"

The brunette shrugged his shoulder's, "Have it your way then, lets go everyone." He walked away with the three of them following right behind him. Reborn smirked as he watched them leave Tsuna now has one of his guardians. One down, five to go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: Melancholy Rain & First Time on the Job!**


	4. Melancholy Rain & First Time on the Job!

Reborn had sent a picture of Tsunayoshi to Iemitsu last night and the man nearly passed out, seeing how identical the mysterious boy was to his "Tuna-Fish" seriously Reborn needed to use his Leon hammer on the idiot. Who the hell gives their child such a stupid nickname anyway? Iemitsu stated that Tsuna had no cousin at all, and the fact that the boy looked similar to him was suspicious enough. Iemitsu told Reborn that he'd be coming over to deal with the boy. Reborn sighed, he was seriously an idiot. Tsuna wouldn't let anything happen to Tsunayoshi and if he ever found out Iemitsu tried doing something to him. The hitman was could sense the brunette's hatred towards Iemitsu, which was to be expected seeing as how the fool never came home to actually check up on his family, he would sometimes use that pathetic excuse about how the Famiglia came first then his family. Pathetic. If he tries using that excuse on his son then he'd have hell to pay from the brunette.

Speaking of said brunette he watched as his student did his daily routine, being woken up, going downstairs, eating breakfast and leaving the house with his two bodyguards, but this time was different because Gokudera was outside waiting for him, "Good morning Tsuna-sama!"

Tsuna smiled, "Good morning Hayato, not that I don't appreciate you waiting for me but why how long have you been out here for?"

"Two hours." Gokudera said simply.

"That's too long!" Yuki exclaimed.

Yoshi sweat-dropped, "I've heard about loyal dogs but this is ridiculous."

Tsuna sighed, "Hayato, you don't have to wait that long for me okay?"

"If that's what Tsuna-sama wants." Gokudera complied.

The four of them walked to school with Reborn sitting on top of the brunette's head observing the interaction with him and Gokudera. The two of them were talking about random things with Yuki and Tsunayoshi in the background commenting from time to time and then fighting with each other, which led to Tsuna whacking them both on the head for it. They soon reached the school the student's staring at the boy surprised that the silver haired teen was hanging out with Creepy-Tsuna, the bomber would threaten everyone around him if they so much as looked at Tsuna making the brunette sigh. The four arrived in the classroom with Yuki, Yoshi, and Gokudera surrounding the brunette's desk.

"That reminds me," Tsuna suddenly said, "Yuki-chan, did you inform the client that we'd be there after school today?"

She nodded, "Yep! The client said it was okay and will be waiting for us!"

Tsunayoshi scoffed, "That's a first, being so understanding all of a sudden. The world might end tomorrow."

"Don't be like that Yoshi," Tsuna chuckled, "People can change their ways if you give them a chance."

"Hmph." Yoshi pouted.

"Tsuna-sama, who is this client you keep talking about?" Gokudera asked.

The brunette turned to him, "Well…let's just say I do job requests from time to time. I usually do them on the weekends, but this one's urgent so I have to do it after school ends today. Yoshi and Yuki come with me on the job requests too."

"Then I'll go with you Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera declared.

Tsuna shook his head, "I appreciate it Hayato I really do, but I would feel more comfortable with you not getting involved. These job requests I take are serious, and I don't want you getting hurt."

Gokudera was touched that his boss was thinking about his well being, "I appreciate you being worried about me, but I want to go with you! I want to be of service anyway I can!"

The brunette looked like he wanted to argue but the look on Gokudera's face made him give in, hopefully this job won't be so bad and the bomber wouldn't have to get himself killed trying to help. Hopefully.

Tsuna sighed, "All right then, but if it get's too bad I want you to step back and let me handle it, okay?"

"Hai Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera smiled.

Yuki and Yoshi looked at each other and nodded to each other.

The door opened and Yamamoto soon walked in his arm in a sling and bandages were wrapped around the arm. His face looked absolutely heartbroken. Tsuna noticed that his so called friends were asking what happened but when he smiled and told them he won't be able to play baseball for awhile they looked uncomfortable and left not even seeing if he was okay. The brunette scoffed, this is why sometimes he couldn't stand being around humans all that much even though he was human himself he was more human than the rest of these clowns. And with that he got up from his seat and grabbed Yamamoto's other arm and dragged him out of the room with Yoshi, Yuki, and Gokudera following right after him.

"Oi Tsuna! What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked not understanding why the brunette yanked him out of the classroom so suddenly.

Tsuna's face had a scowl on it, "I can't stand watching that pathetic display anymore." They arrived at the infirmary's office the brunette sitting Yamamoto on the bed, "Yoshi, Yuki-chan guard the door outside and make sure no one comes in here, Hayato you can stay here."

Yoshi and Yuki nodded standing outside the door with Yuki closing the door behind her and Gokudera staying inside near the brunette, "What are you going to do, Tsuna-sama?"

Tsuna didn't answer instead he brought two fingers up an orange flame appeared around them. He touched the damaged arm and it started glowing taking Yamamoto and Gokudera by surprise and made them amazed at the same time. The light was so beautiful that they couldn't turn away from it, after a few more minutes the glowing stopped and Tsuna brought his hand back, "Try moving your arm now Yamamoto."

Yamamoto was dumbfounded but found himself moving his damaged arm; only it didn't feel damaged anymore. In fact, he didn't feel any pain at all. He unwrapped the bandages from around his arm and saw there was no broken bone at all or bruises. He was completely healed.

He looked at the brunette in awe, "But…how…?"

Tsuna had cheeky grin on his face, "Magic…" he found himself slumping over until Yamamoto caught him by the shoulders keeping him from falling out of the chair. Good thing he was sitting in front of Yamamoto when he healed his arm.

"You okay Tsuna?!" Yamamoto asked seeing he brunette's tried face.

"Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera went to his side also concerned.

The door opened with Yoshi and Yuki walking into the room closing the door behind them, "I got him Yamamoto." Yoshi told the boy picking Tsuna up and placing him in the infirmary bed next to Yamamoto tucking Tsuna under the covers. Tsuna did look tired but with some rest he should be okay by the time school lets out.

Tsuna looked over at Yoshi and smiled, "I'm alright, I'm just a little tired that's all. I just need to sleep and I'll be better in no time."

Yoshi nodded, "I know. Now get some sleep."

"We'll watch over you in the mean time just like always." Yuki smiled.

Tsuna smiled at them then looked over at Yamamoto and Gokudera, "You two should head back to class…I'll be fine…" and with that he drifted off to sleep.

Yuki giggled, "Sweet dreams, Tsuna."

Yoshi sat on the side of the bed, "Geez, using his healing ability then passing out. Guess he wanted to make sure every bone in Yamamoto's arm was healed, even the bruises are gone."

Yamamoto stared at the brunette then looked at the Yoshi, "Hey Yoshi, just now what did Tsuna do?"

Yoshi smirked, "Didn't you hear him? It was magic."

Gokudera's eyes sparkled, "Amazing! As expected of Tsuna-sama! I didn't know he could use magic!"

Yuki giggled, "He learned it from his master! He also picked up one of his habits but you'll probably see it soon enough!"

"You got that right." Yoshi sighed.

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna with gratitude, standing up from the bed he went over to the sleeping brunette and rubbed his head, "Thanks Tsuna…"

"Ah! Bastard, don't touch Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera yelled.

Yamamoto laughed, "Don't yell Gokudera, Tsuna's sleeping."

Yoshi sighed, "You two can head back to class if you want, we'll watch over Tsuna in the meantime."

Gokudera shook his head, "No, I need to stay here and make sure no one comes in here and disturb Tsuna-sama."

Yamamoto smiled a real genuine smile, "I'll stay here too. I owe it Tsuna!"

Yuki smiled while Yoshi smirked. Looks like Tsuna gained another human friend. Meanwhile Reborn had seen the whole display from far away and saw how his student healed the baseball star's arm using the same flames from before.

"Tsuna…just who are you?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuna woke up just before it was time to leave school blinking a few times his vision cleared and he yawned alerting the occupants in the room that he was awake.

"Ah Tsuna-sama your awake!" Gokudera smiled.

Tsuna sat up and stretched his arms above his head, "That was a good nap," he looked over and saw Gokudera and Yamamoto were still here making him blink in confusion, "You two didn't skip class did you?"

"Hai!" Gokudera said.

"Hahaha, yeah we did. But don't worry Hibari-sempai didn't come in here to bother us so its okay." Yamamoto smiled.

Tsuna looked at him, "Your smile…its real this time."

Yamamoto looked at him, "Eh?"

"Every time I saw you I noticed that your smiles were fake. It was always forced showing no true emotion in them, and the idiots around you didn't even care to ask what was wrong," Tsuna scoffed, "They just used you for their own purpose like winning baseball games, and when they saw you were injured they abandoned you without a second thought. Disgusting."

Gokudera nodded in agreement, he couldn't stand his classmates, well Kyoko Sasagawa and Hana Kurokawa were okay but the rest were garbage.

Yamamoto looked touched that Tsuna was worried has been worried about hi this whole time, and it was genuine concern and not fake. The baseball player hugged the brunette out of nowhere and smiled brightly, "Thank you Tsuna, I mean it really."

"There's no reason to thank me, we are friends after all Yamamoto." Tsuna smiled.

Yamamoto pulled back and smiled, "Call me Takeshi!"

"Then Takeshi."

"Bastard! Don't touch Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera growled.

"Maa maa, what's the harm? We're all friends." Yamamoto grinned happily.

"Like hell!" Gokudera growled.

"Hayato, Takeshi's a good friend," Tsuna scolded, "Get along well with each other okay?"

"If Tsuna-sama says so…" Gokudera resigned.

"Such interesting humans these two are." Yoshi commented.

Yuki giggled, "Their funny too."

Tsuna looked at the clock, "I woke up just in time too! Its time to get to work."

Yoshi, Yuki, and Gokudera nodded while Yamamoto looked confused, "Work?"

Tsuna go up from the bed, "That's right, its an urgent job request so I have to get going."

Yamamoto smiled, "Then I'll go with you!"

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked.

"It'll be a lot faster with more people right? So I'll go with you." Yamamoto grinned.

"We're not going there to play around baseball freak! This job is important to Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera growled but Yamamoto just laughed it off.

Tsuna sighed, "Fine, but I strongly suggest you two bring weapons with you. It could get violent."

"Hai Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera said.

Yamamoto smiled, "I'll bring my bat with me!"

"I said we're not going there to play around!" Gokudera yelled.

"Hayato, believe it or not a bat is considered a legitimate weapon so its actually appropriate," Tsuna interjected, "People just use it for non violent purposes like hitting a ball."

"Oh…I see." Gokudera sweat-dropped.

Yamamoto laughed again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The five of them left school about five minutes before it was time for everyone to leave the school. The brunette led them all the way to town before going into an alley where there were no people around, "This should be fine."

"Are we meeting the client here Tsuna-sama?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna smiled, "Nope, besides the client we're meeting doesn't like filthy places like alley ways."

"In other words the client's stuck up." Yoshi stated.

"You better hope the client isn't watching us right now." Yuki sweat-dropped.

Tsuna used his finger to trace something on the wall; it was a kanji symbol that read, 開館 (Open). It glowed red and soon the alleyway wall split open amazing Gokudera and Yamamoto.

The brunette turned to them, "Let's get going then." He walked through the others following right behind him walking through they saw it was a long red hallway with lanterns lighting up every time they walked by. Yamamoto and Gokudera couldn't believe their eyes, their friend and boss was more amazing than they realized. They soon came to a stop when a big red door was in front of them, Tsuna opened the door and sitting there on the couch taking a smoke from a pipe was beautiful woman with long red hair wearing a red kimono with yellow birds on them. Her eyes were dark blue, having red lipstick on her lips. She was had her legs stretched out on the couch her kimono half open exposing her leg having her head hanged back in relaxation. She turned her head to her guests her eyes brightening up when she saw Tsuna, "Tsu-chan! You made it!"

Tsuna smiled, "Of course, I would never turn down a request from a friend."

She giggled, "Your such a sweetheart as always," she spotted Yuki and Tsunayoshi, "Ara, Yuki-chan it's been awhile. How are your sister's doing?"

Yuki scoffed, "Hone-chan's fine, I could care less about ugly rain."

The woman giggled, "You three are always so entertaining, hello there Yoshi-chan. I so do appreciate your comment about me being stuck up, your sharp tongue has gotten better it seems."

He looked away, "Hmph."

Tsuna chuckled and sat on one of the cushions near the table in front of her with Gokudera and Yamamoto sitting on each side of him, with Yuki sitting next to Gokudera and Tsunayoshi sitting next to Yamamoto.

"Oh my! You have human friends!" she chirped happily, "And their so handsome too!"

Yamamoto laughed, "Thanks for the compliment ma'am."

Gokudera blushed and bowed, "Th-thank you as well."

Yoshi rolled his eyes, "Stop flirting with them, it's unbecoming of you."

She pouted, "Mou, your no fun~"

Gokudera whispered in Tsuna's ear, "Um Juudaime, who is this woman?"

"This is Amanozako-san," Tsuna explained, "She's a monstrous goddess originating from Susanoo. In ancient texts it's stated that she has a ferocious temper and is beast like which couldn't be farther from the truth."

Gokudera looked at the woman with sparkles in his eyes, "She's a…UMA!"

Amanozako giggled, "Your quite the interesting one aren't you, but sorry to say that I am no UMA. I'm an actual goddess my dears. Everything you've heard about or read about in your books about yokai, gods, and oni are true."

"Seriously?!" Yamamoto smiled, "That's amazing!"

"Tsuna-sama knows an actual goddess!" Gokudera smiled.

She turned to the brunette, "These two are really interesting."

Tsuna nodded, "They are, now then lets discuss the job you requested Amanozako-san."

She suddenly turned serious; "Yes…I'm sorry to say that is something I was unable to handle on my own, that's why I requested your help."

Yuki and Yoshi's eyes widened, "N-no way! Something Amanozako-sama is unable to handle is unheard of!" Yuki exclaimed.

Yoshi nodded, "This one must be more dangerous and corrupted than we originally thought."

The woman nodded sitting up on the couch puffing out some smoke from her lips, "Unfortunately yes, I may be a goddess but I can easily be corrupted myself should I get too close let alone touch it. The malic its accumulated is overwhelming, if it continues on like this then I'm afraid it will start attacking innocent humans soon."

"That sounds bad." Yamamoto commented.

Tsuna nodded, "It is, once it starts attacking people then things will get more complicated," he sighed, "Do you know its location?"

She smoked from her pipe before answering, "Namimori Park, and I'm sure you don't need me to tell you this but don't let its form deceive you."

Tsuna stood up, "I won't." and with that he walked away with Yuki, Yoshi, Gokudera, and Yamamoto following right behind him.

Amanozako watched them leave with a smile, "Your finally interacting with humans again after such a long time, don't forget that your bond is stronger the more connections you make with those around you. Never forget that…Tsuna."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuna and the gang were currently at Namimori Park at night waiting for something to happen.

Yamamoto had his bat out while Gokudera was prepared to take out his dynamite. Yuki and Yoshi were looking around trying to see if they could sense anything but so far nothing happened.

"Don't let your guards down everyone," Tsuna warned them, "It could show up at any moment."

Gokudera nodded, "Hai Juudaime!"

Yamamoto laughed, "This is kinda fun!"

"Baseball freak this isn't fun at al-" a loud piercing roar interrupted him making everyone tense. Looking around they saw it was a doll that was moving its head in a circular motion before its eyes glowed red growing in size its form becoming disfigured and ugly. It arms and legs grew longer hunched over in position to attack.

Tsuna got into position, "Get ready to attack!"

"Hai!" They all yelled.

The monster tried to send one of its claws at Yuki but it proved useless when she froze the whole thing shattering it to pieces.

Yuki smiled, "Too bad for you, I'm an expert when it comes to the cold."

Yoshi started transforming making Gokudera and Yamamoto to look at him. Yoshi had transformed into…a giant black fox with nine tails surrounded by blue fire!

"Whoa! Amazing!" Yamamoto stared in awe.

"Yoshi-san's a UMA?!" Gokudera looked in awe as well.

Yoshi gave them a side glance, "Not quite, for you see I am," he pounced on the monster pinning it to the ground biting its neck making it cry out in pain then stopped biting it, "A Shikigami created by Tsuna."

The two boys looked at Tsuna in amazement, if he could create Yoshi then what else could he do?

"Takeshi, Hayato hold your weapons out!" Tsuna told them.

"Hai Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera took out three sticks of dynamite.

"Got it!" Yamamoto held his bat out.

Tsuna stretched his hands out towards both weapons, "Show us your true forms and lend us your strength! 目覚め (Awaken)!" Both weapons glowed blue and red, when the light died down Yamamoto and Gokudera saw their weapons had changed forms. Yamamoto's bat transformed into a blue katana, even the blade was blue with the kanji symbol for "rain" on the blade. Gokudera's dynamite became red glowing arrows but you could see the kanji symbol for "storm" on there.

Yamamoto stared at his weapon, it feeling just right, "Amazing…"

Gokudera smiled, "To think that Tsuna-sama would give me such an amazing weapon! I'm eternally grateful!"

Tsuna smiled, "I need you two to make sure you don't get yourselves hurt out there okay? I need you to help Yuki and Yoshi distract it while I prepare to cleanse it, can you do that?"

"You can count on me Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiled.

"I won't fail you Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera said with determination.

The two boys charged at the monster with Yuki giving them a hand sending ice pillars at the monster piercing its skin, Yoshi saw them coming and decided to let them handle it.

Gokudera attacked first jumping in the air with support from Yoshi he threw the arrows at the monster the red flames burning its other arm off. Yamamoto took that chance to charge at it with quick speed and went for the legs cutting them cleanly off with the blue flame making them no more. The monster fell down unable to use its limbs anymore and was completely helpless for what came next.

"All of you get out of the way!" Tsuna yelled.

They nodded and jumped out of the way and no sooner than that Tsuna's body glowed orange his hands were together almost like he was praying, "Wash away the darkness before me," he chanted, "清める (Cleanse)!" The kanji symbol appeared before him then hurled itself at the monster hitting its mark the monster cried out in pain feeling its whole body being engulfed in orange and blue like fire rendering it no more. In its place the doll from before landed on the ground no longer possessed by the evil spirit possessing it.

Yuki sighed out in relief, "Whew, that went better than I thought it would."

Yoshi changed back, "Indeed, looks like I was worried for nothing but the evil surrounding it was thick. I can see why Amanozako had a harm time dealing with it herself, we were lucky."

Yamamoto stared at the weapon seeing it didn't go back to being his normal bat. This sword, Tsuna went out of his way to make him a weapon that probably saved him from getting killed. He smiled softly at the blade his mind made up, knowing what he was going to.

Gokudera took out the rest of his dynamite and saw they all changed into red arrows that weren't glowing this time. Tsuna-sama created him a new weapon and he felt warm inside. Never before had anyone done this for him and worried about his safety, but he did and Gokudera was grateful for it.

"Tsuna!" Both boys snapped out of their thoughts and heard Yuki yell out Tsuna's name turning to their direction they saw Tsuna was unconscious in Tsunayoshi's arms.

"Tsuna-sama/Tsuna!" they ran over to them and the unconscious brunette unknown to them someone was watching the whole thing and couldn't believe what he saw. It was Reborn.

"Tsuna…what the hell have you gotten yourself into?" Reborn said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: Explanations and New Arrivals!**


	5. Explanations & New Arrivals!

**The Kokuyo Arc and Shimon Arc will be in the story, so don't worry. Besides Daemon's too stubborn to die and it would be boring not to put him in the story.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Sawada Household**

Tsuna was sleeping peacefully in his bed while Yamamoto and Gokudera were sitting on the floor waiting for him to wake up. As soon as Tsuna passed out Azzurra as Tsunayoshi and Yuki call him showed up as soon as the boy passed out and took him in his arms. Azzurra flew home with Tsuna while Tsunayoshi gave Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Yuki a ride on his back when he transformed into his real form. Luckily it was midnight so no one was outside thankfully, the moment they arrived home Nana gave a nod to Azzurra who responded with his own nod confusing the two boys.

They both heard a groan and saw the brunette opening his eyes making them sigh with relief.

"Hayato? Takeshi? How long was I asleep for?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera answered, "Two days."

Tsuna sighed, "Figures," he sat up from the bed and yawned then stretched his arms above his head, "Wait a minute! You mean to tell me you two have been here for two days straight?! What about school?!"

Yamamoto laughed, "Don't worry Tsuna, your mom told the principle you were sick and gave an excuse for us too. She even called my dad and told him that I'd be spending the night for two days."

"I-I see…" he sweat-dropped, "Well in that case its okay then."

Gokudera wanted to ask but he didn't want to trouble Tsuna-sama but he was still curious, "Tsuna-sama…last night, what was that?"

Tsuna looked at them and sighed, "That was something I normally do on these job requests we take, and that thing we fought was a "Fallen Spirit."

Yamamoto blinked, "Fallen Spirit?"

Tsuna looked out the window, "Not only can I see Yokai, but I can also see the spirits of those who are no longer here in the world of the living."

"Really?" Yamamoto asked in awe.

Tsuna looked over to him, "Takeshi, do you remember the news report about how they found a little girl's remains buried beneath the park swing?"

Yamamoto thought about it before his eyes widened, "Yeah I do remember that! They said a little boy found the remains, was that you Tsuna?"

He nodded, "The girl's spirit appeared in our backyard one day when I was playing by myself. Back then I didn't realize she was already dead until she led me to the park to find her body. Thinking about it now I realize that she found me just in time, had she remained in this world any longer with those regrets she was carrying then she would have turned into that thing we fought last night. A fallen one."

"So that's how it works." Gokudera muttered.

"But why did it look like a doll?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna was about to answer but someone else did instead, "It was probably a 付喪神 (Tsukumogami, God of Tool) but I'll be the first to admit this is the first time I've seen one take on such a form in its fallen state." Tsunayoshi explained walking in the room carrying drinks for everyone.

Yuki came in behind him, "Tsuna, are you feeling better now?"

He nodded, "Un! Sorry for all the trouble you two."

Tsunayoshi put the tray down and gave everyone their drinks before sitting at the table in the middle of the room, "What are you talking about? Its my job to assist you in any way I can, for I am your Shikigami."

Yuki snickered, "You sound like a loyal dog."

A vein popped out of Yoshi's head, "How many times do I have to tell you ice woman that I am no dog!"

"Who are you calling ice woman?!" Yuki growled.

Tsuna sighed, "You two…"

Yamamoto laughed, "Maa maa, lets calm down everyone."

Gokudera had a question, "Tsunayoshi, you said that the creature from last night was a Tsukumogami?"

Yoshi forgot about his spat with Yuki and answered, "Their an entire class of yokai and ghosts, meaning ordinary household items can come to life, say a lamp, sandal, umbrella, etc. But…I've never heard of an ordinary doll coming to life then falling into endless regret. To be honest with you it's a complete mystery to me how the doll became the way it did."

Yuki nodded, "I don't think even Amanozako-sama knew what it fully was herself. Its possible that it was being possessed by a fallen one but since Tsuna cleansed it last night we'll never be able to tell."

Yoshi sighed, "Well what ever it was its been cleansed now and Yamamoto and Gokudera have gotten new weapons courtesy of Tsuna."

"Ah! That's right!" Gokudera exclaimed taking out his weapon, which still looked the same as they did last night, as was Yamamoto's.

Tsuna smiled, "Kawahira-ojisan taught me how to do that actually."

"Kawahira?" Yamamoto questioned.

Tsuna smiled, "You'll meet him soon, so what do you guys think? Do you like your new weapons?"

"I love it Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera smiled.

Yamamoto grinned, "Thanks! Tsuna!"

"Your welcome," Tsuna said, "By the way Reborn, you can come out now."

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked confused until Reborn appeared from out of nowhere proving that he heard everything.

Tsuna looked at him wondering if Reborn even believed what they were talking about, wondering if he thought they were joking. Reborn looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face before smirking, "Looks like Baka-Iemitsu needs to be home more to understand everything."

Tsunayoshi and Yuki blinked at him the looked at Tsuna who was just as surprised, "Reborn…does this mean you?"

"If I didn't believe in my student then I'd fail as a tutor." Reborn smirked.

Tsuna felt a small smile creep onto his face, "Thank you…Reborn."

Reborn just kept his smirk.

Yuki then remembered something, "Oh! I almost forgot! Tsuna I called him as soon as you woke up and he said he'd be on his way!"

Tsunayoshi shook his head, "Of all people you call him and that annoying animal of his?"

Yuki smirked at him, "That's the pot calling the kettle black now isn't it?"

He glared at her making her smile innocently at him.

Gokudera looked at Tsuna, "Who are they talking about Tsuna-sama?"

Tsuna smiled weakly, "You'll see…"

Just as he said that his mother called from downstairs, "Tsu-kun! Kyoya's here!"

Yamamoto perked at the mention of the familiar name, "Kyoya…as in Hibari Kyoya?"

Tsuna nodded, "Mm, we're childhood friends."

"Eh? Really?" Yamamoto was surprised by this new revelation.

They heard footsteps coming from the stairs and see it was indeed Hibari Kyoya standing at the entrance with what looked to be a parrot perched on his shoulder.

Tsuna smiled, "Hello Kyoya."

Hibari nodded, "Hn. I see you've recovered well enough."

"Well I was asleep for two days," Tsuna saw the bird on Hibari's shoulder and greeted it, "Hi there Yoru."

Yoru bowed in greeting, "It's been awhile Tsuna-san. I'm glad to see you are well, Kyoya-sama has been most worried about you."

Tsuna had a cheeky grin on his face, "Oh really?"

Hibari looked away a small blush on his face.

Reborn looked at Tsuna, "Is that bird also a Shikigami?"

"Yep," Tsuna smiled, "I wanted to give Kyoya something special so I told him how to create his own Shikigami, and I also upgraded his weapon while I was at it."

Yoshi looked at him, "You what?!"

Kyoya said nothing and brought out his tonfas, which were purple with the kanji symbol for "cloud" on them.

Yoshi rubbed his temples, "Unbelievable…"

Yuki giggled, "I like your new weapon Hibari-san."

Hibari nodded, "Tsu, have you explained everything to them?"

Yamamoto and Gokudera blinked, "Tsu…?"

The brunette nodded, "They've accepted it Kyoya. Don't worry so much."

Hibari eyes Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Reborn before closing his eyes in acceptance, "I see…"

Yoru flew over and sat on Tsuna's shoulder, "Judging by your fatigue, I take it the reason your so exhausted is because you made them their new weapons yes?"

Tsuna nodded, "Yeah, and then I had to cleanse the monster from last night."

Hibari narrowed his eyes, "Tsu…" he said in a warning tone.

"I'm fine really," Tsuna assured him, "Besides I wasn't alone Hayato, Takeshi, Yuki, and Yoshi were with me the whole time."

He nodded reluctantly, "Next time inform me."

"Yes yes." Tsuna humored.

Yamamoto whispered in Gokudera's ear, "Its weird seeing Hibari-san act so nice."

"Hmph." Gokudera responded.

Reborn hopped on Tsuna's bed, "How long have you been able to see them?"

Tsuna closed his eyes, "Ever since I was six, I came in contact with Yokai when I turned seven."

Hibari nodded, "They know not to come to Namimori and disturb the peace otherwise I'd bite them to death."

Gokudera sweat-dropped, "How the hell are you going to bite yokai to death?"

Yoshi rolled his eyes, "That's just how he is, and his little friend over there is no better."

Yoru looked at him, "There's no need to feel inadequate Yoshi-san."

Yoshi's eyes twitched, "Don't make me eat you, parrot!" he growled.

Yuki blanched, "Ewww, I thought foxes were suppose to be graceful creatures. I guess black foxes are just wild animals."

"Says the snow woman with the frozen brain." Yoshi shot back.

"How dare you!" Yuki growled.

"Oh, growling are we? Now who's the wild animal?" Yoshi smirked.

Yuki got up from the bed, "I'll freeze you!"

"Hmph." Yoshi looked away.

"Maa maa, let's all calm down alright?" Yamamoto tried to calm them down.

Tsuna sighed, "I should have just stayed asleep."

Reborn smirked.

 **Next Day**

Tsuna was home having come back from school after being in a semi-coma for two days. Reborn was just watching him do his homework not seeing a reason for him to help him.

The brunette stretched hearing his back crack, "All done."

Reborn jumped down on the table and looked over his math homework nodding in approval, "Your less useless than my former student."

He smiled weakly, "Not sure if that was a complement or not, but thanks?" the tree branch moved making him look outside seeing a child with an Afro and cow printed clothes, "What in the world…?"

"Gyahaha! Die Reborn!" the child declared trying to shoot Reborn but the tree branch snapped making him fall down and hit the ground.

Tsuna looked down and the boy was trying hard not to cry, "That looked like it hurt, is he going to be okay?"

"Who cares?" Reborn said uncaringly.

Tsuna sweat-dropped; "You…" the door was suddenly thrown opened revealing it to be the same boy from before.

"Gyahaha, it's been awhile Reborn!" the boy said.

Reborn ignored him completely, "Tsuna, what's your favorite school subject?"

Tsuna could do nothing but sigh, "Reborn…"

The boy got angry, "Don't ignore me!" Reborn just kicked the by against the wall making the boy cry.

"Was that necessary?" Tsuna sighed walking over to the boy gathering him in his arms, "There there, its okay. What's your name?"

The boy sniffled, "L-Lambo-san is from the Bovino Famiglia sent here to kill Reborn."

Tsuna looked over at the hitman who scoffed, "I don't associate with people of low rank." He stated.

The teen rolled his eyes, "Right, anyway Lambo would you like something to eat? You must be hungry right?"

Lambo rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"Good." Tsuna walked downstairs to inform his mother of their new houseguest.

Tsuna listened as Lambo told him the story of how he met Reborn but Tsuna commented that Reborn was asleep at the time so there was a strong possibility he didn't acknowledge Lambo's presence at all making Lambo sad. Tsuna cheered the boy up by giving him candy and asking if he wanted to stay here with them, which the little boy was happy to comply. Nana didn't complain saying she got another child to join the family making Azzurra tilt his head but Tsuna just sighed telling him not to worry about it.

Yoshi and Yuki came back from shopping and saw Lambo, Yuki hugged him immediately saying how cute he was but Yoshi found him to be annoying.

"Tsuna-nii play with me!" Lambo smiled.

Tsuna smiled, "What do you want to play Lambo?"

"Hide and seek!"

"Okay then."

Yoshi sighed, "I can't believe he's actually playing with that brat."

Yuki smiled, "Oh come on now, I think it's cute!"

"You would." Yoshi retorted making her stick her tongue out at him.

Nana smiled, "I'm happy Lambo-kun's taking a liking to Tsu-kun! Children have always been attracted to him!"

Yoshi nodded, "That's true."

"Really?" Yuki asked.

"For some reason children have always flocked to him seeing him as a big brother figure," Nana smiled, "Its so cute!"

Yoshi couldn't help but agree with her, sure Tsuna always had a soft spot for kids but it seems they just naturally come to him much like spirits and yokai do. Just this once he'll let the Lambo brat take up Tsuna's time, besides there's a possibility he never got the chance to be a kid being born in the mafia and all.

Yoshi narrowed his eyes: Mafia. If the Vongola try and force Tsuna to do something he doesn't want to do then he and the rest of the yokai will just have to deal with them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Tsuna, Yoshi, and Yuki walk to school together at a leisurely pace.

"Playing with Lambo was fun." Yuki smiled.

"Hmph," Yoshi said, "Glad you and Tsuna have taken a liking to him."

"You would too if you you'd just warm up to him," Tsuna smiled, "Lambo's only acting the way he does because he wasn't given any love from his so called family."

Yoshi gave Tsuna a side-glance and knew that what he said was right, "Your right. But if the brat tells me to be his subordinate one more time I'll make the brat regret it."

Tsuna sweat-dropped then saw a woman with pink hair on a bicycle then tossed him a soda drink, which he caught. As he watched the woman drive away he opened the can and tossed it into the trashcan and saw purple gas come from out of it killing the birds that flew by.

"What?!" Yoshi looked on to the retreating woman, "That woman!" he growled.

Tsuna put his hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, Yoshi. Let's just get to school." He said calmly walking away with Yoshi and Yuki following after him.

 _'_ _Why do I get the feeling this is going to be an exhausting day.'_

 **Namimori Middle School**

Tsuna walked into the classroom to see Gokudera and Yamamoto arguing about who was more fit to be the "right hand man" making the brunette sigh.

"Honestly, what are those two doing?" Tsuna sighed.

"Idiots." Yoshi said.

Yuki giggled, "Their funny!"

"More like annoying." Hana said walking in the class with Kyoko right behind her.

"Tsuna-kun good morning!" Kyoko greeted, "Oh! You have something hanging from your leg."

Tsuna looked down and saw it was Lambo! He picked the boy up, "Lambo! Your suppose to be at home!"

Lambo shook his head, "No! I wanna stay with Tsuna-nii!"

The boy smiled, "Not that I don't appreciate it because I do, but you need to go home and keep mom and Azzurra company."

"No!" Lambo pouted.

Yoshi flicked the boy's forehead, "Now listen up you pest! Tsuna's busy right now so go bother Azzurra or something."

Lambo stuck his tongue out at him making Yoshi flick him on the forehead again.

Tsuna sighed, "Sorry you guys but I have to deal with this. I'll talk to you guys later." He told them walking away from the classroom and outside.

Once they were outside Tsuna scolded Lambo, "Lambo, you can't just show up here your too young."

Lambo pouted, "But…"

The boy sighed then smiled, "Your hopeless," he bent down and rubbed his head, "How about this? After school I'll come home and play with you all you like."

"Really?" Lambo smiled.

Tsuna nodded.

"You shouldn't spoil him too much Tsuna." Reborn came out from the fall of the school making the boy sweat-drop.

"It amazes me that Kyoya hasn't done anything to you yet." Tsuna stated.

"Reborn!" Lambo brought out some pink grenades from his hair, "Die!" he threw them only for Reborn to kick them back at him hitting their mark making Lambo cry and take something out from his afro.

Tsuna raised a brow, "What in the world is that?"

Lambo jumped into the thing and it went off causing pink smoke to appear and cover the little boy. When the smoke died down Lambo looked completely different, his hair was curly; his one green eye was showing, wearing a cow printed shirt, black shirt, gray pants, and black shoes.

"Yare yare, it looks like my younger self used the Ten Year Bazooka." Adult Lambo looked around.

Tsuna looked to Reborn for answers, "The Ten Year Bazooka allows the user to switch with their ten year selves for five minutes." Reborn explained.

"Ah…" Tsuna said.

Adult Lambo's eyes settled on Tsuna and he smiled brightly hugging the boy, "Tsuna-nii!"

"Oomph! That's some grip you've got there Lambo!" Tsuna complimented, "So this is what you look like Ten Years Later huh? How handsome you've gotten."

Lambo broke the embrace and smiled, "Thanks Tsuna-nii!" he brought something out form his pockets revealing to be his horns, which were green with the kanji symbol for "lightning" on them.

Tsuna smiled, "I see, so I upgraded your weapon then. Do you know when?"

Lambo shook his head, "Sorry Tsuna-nii, but I can't tell you that. But I can tell you this; everyone's made a promise to bring you back. Even the marshmallow man."

Tsuna tilted his head, "Marshmallow man?"

Before anything else could be said Lambo disappeared in a puff of pink smoke revealing young Lambo who looked around confused. Tsuna knelt down and smiled, "Lambo, can I borrow your horns for a little bit?"

Reborn was silent through the whole exchange between Tsuna and Adult Lambo, what did he mean by "bring you back?" did something happen to Tsuna ten years in the future and if so what happened?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After upgrading Lambo's horns Tsuna went up to the rooftop to eat lunch with Gokudera, Yoshi, Yuki, and Yamamoto. Opening up his lunch he tossed it away from him.

"What's wrong, Tsuna-sama?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna pointed making them look over to his lunch to see the same purple gas from the before when it was the soda can.

Yoshi's eyes narrowed, "Its that gas."

Yuki closed her eyes, "I sense someone up here hiding, I think it's a female."

Gokudera's eyes widened, "Th-those fumes…it couldn't be."

Reborn then came out of nowhere jumping on Tsuna's head, "Yuki's right, there's another person here. Come out I know your there Bianchi."

The woman from before came out of hiding Gokudera recognized the woman immediately, "A-aneki…" he passed out having seen her face.

Yuki poked him, "I think he passed out."

"Obviously." Yoshi said rolling his eyes, "But still, who is that woman?"

"Bianchi aka "Poison Scorpion Bianchi" she's an assassin and my fourth lover." Reborn explained.

Seeing Bianchi make a beeline for Reborn Tsuna moved away immediately as she hugged the baby, "Reborn! I missed you!"

"Ciaossu Bianchi." Reborn greeted.

Yuki sweat-dropped, "I'm confused, how can a baby have a fourth lover?"

Yoshi merely sighed and shook his head, "Who knows? Nothing makes sense anymore."

"Reborn! Come back with me to Italy! We can go on missions again just like the good old days!"

"I can't," Reborn told her, "I have to train the Vongola Decimo."

"Poor Reborn," Bianchi said looking sad, "You'll never be free so long as the Vongola Decimo lives," She then walks away, "Don't worry, I'll free you soon my love!" and with that she was gone.

Yamamoto laughed after she left, "What an interesting sister you have Gokudera."

Gokudera said nothing because he was still unconscious. Tsuna sighed and gave Gokudera a piggy back ride, "Better get him to the infirmary."

When the silver bomber regained consciousness he explained that when he was little and about to do a piano recital hi sister Bianchi made him eat her poison cooking making his piano playing become more wild and th crowed loved it. From then on his father tried to make him eat Bianchi's poison cooking before a performance, which is why every time he sees her face he passes out.

Yoshi stated that should be considered child abuse because his father basically tried to kill him making Yuki giggle. Tsuna simply shook his head and said they should get back to class, and boy was that a disaster. Bianchi had shown up and made a poison cake when the girls came back from making the cakes they made, so Yoshi decided to eat Bianchi's poison cake and the woman was surprised he was still fine.

Well naturally since he's a Shikigami and technically not human at all.

When Tsuna, Yoshi, and Yuki came home they saw Bianchi was there and Reborn announced that she would be living with them from now on making the brunette shake his head.

Tsuna went up to his room along with Reborn, "Hey Reborn?"

The baby hitman looked at him.

"More people from the mafia are coming here aren't they?" Tsuna questioned.

Reborn said nothing but Tsuna didn't need him to, because his silence said it all.

Tsuna turned over in his bed his back facing the baby, "Stupid Iemitsu…" he muttered before falling asleep. Reborn jumped on the bed and brought the covers over him. The kid really did have a lot on his plate right now, first having the ability to see things normal people can't and now the mafia comes barging in to his life. But deep down Reborn could tell Tsuna would be okay because his guardians will be there by his side.

Reborn felt a presence outside watching them and looked out the window, he couldn't pinpoint where they were but he knew they were being watched. A black crow flew on the roof of the house across the street from Tsuna its eyes were red and blue.

"Kufufufu…I found you…Sawada Tsunayoshi." The crow said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Gyoza Fist I-pin & Boxing Ryouhei**


	6. Gyoza Fist I-Pin & Boxing Ryouhei!

I was thinking about Gokudera's weapon and decided to make them throwing knives that explode when he throws them at a target, which means when he goes up against Bel it'll be a lot more interesting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"_ _Kufufu…"_

Tsuna blinked looking around him and saw nothing but pitch black.

"Where am I?" he looked around again, but then the scenery changed and he was surrounded by mist.

"This is…" he was cut off from what sounded like a crow above him. The animal was perched on top of a tree just staring at him with what looked like…amusement?

Tsuna stared back then smiled, "Hello…are you trying to call out to me from somewhere?"

The crow flew down and Tsuna held his arm out letting it perch on his arm. Getting a closer look at the creature he noticed that its eyes were different colors. They were blue and red.

 _'_ _Wait…blue and red? I've seen someone with those eyes before.'_ He eyed the bird, "Are you…?"

 _"_ _Kufufu…I finally found you…Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

Tsuna bolted upright from his bed his heartbeat pounding in his chest and head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm down. He felt Reborn jump on the bed watching him as he took steady breathes.

"Tsuna."

Said boy opened his eyes and sighed, "I'm okay…just had another weird dream that's all."

"Your weird dreams don't usually make you like this," Reborn pointed out, "What was it about?"

Tsuna sat cross-legged on the bed, "It was dark…I heard laughter, then there was mist everywhere and a crow."

Reborn perked at the "mist" part of the explanation. Now that he was thinking about it, Tsuna had a vision about the elements before. First it was Gokudera, then it was Yamamoto. Its almost like he can feel who the elements are before they come to him.

Tsuna shook his head and got off the bed before opening the window feeling the soft breeze against his skin, "The wind feels nice today…"

"Caw!"

His head shot in the direction of the neighbor across from him's rooftop and saw a crow looking right at him. He immediately flashed back to his dream where the crow stared at him then spoke in calm yet eerie tone of voice.

 _"_ _Kufufu…I finally found you…Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

The crow flew over to him and out of instinct he lifted his arm out allowing the bird to settle on it. The crow tilted its head and Tsuna stared back at it bringing it inside and closing the window. Reborn hopped on the desk and stared at the bird himself feeling something from it, it has the same feeling he felt last night right after Tsuna went to bed. Was this bird watching them?

"You feel anything?" Reborn asked.

The boy gave him a side-glance then looked back at the bird before answering, "I feel something, but it's not a bad feeling…it feels nostalgic and its not threatening either." He brought the bird closer to Reborn and the crow squawked at him taking refuge on the boys shoulder instead, "Well at least not to me…" he sweat-dropped. Does the bird have some kind of grudge against the hitman?

Reborn automatically didn't like the creature, "Annoying bird."

"Now now." Tsuna chided.

* * *

Yoshi and Azzurra stared at the bird that was perched on the boys shoulder watching him feed it.

"Tsuna," Yoshi called out, "Just why is it that you have a crow on your shoulder and why in gods name are you feeding it?"

"What do you mean why?" Tsuna looked offended that Yoshi was treating the bird in such a way, "I'm not just gonna sit here and eat right in front of it. That's rude."

Azzurra shook his head and pointed to the bird again then at Yoshi nodding his head.

"Azzurra's right, you should give that bird to me so I can deal with it." Yoshi agreed.

Yuki sweat-dropped, "How did you even understand that?"

Lambo laughed at the crow, "It looks stupid!"

The crow narrowed its eyes at Lambo before lunging and pecking him mercilessly making him cry and hug Tsuna for comfort. Tsuna merely sighed and pat his head to calm him down.

Yoshi and Reborn smirked, "On second thought nevermind. The crow stays." They said in unison making Yuki shake her head.

"You guys are jerks." She muttered.

* * *

Yamamoto and Gokudera blinked looking at the crow perched on their friends shoulder.

"Um, Tsuna-sama?" Gokudera called out to him nervously.

"Hm?"

"Well, is there some reason you have a crow on your shoulder." The silver haired boy asked.

Yamamoto laughed nervously, "Yeah, I'm kinda curious myself."

Tsuna rubbed the bird's head, "Well, it flew over to my window and I let it inside. I feel something familiar coming from it too."

"Familiar?" Yamamoto questioned.

The brunette nodded, "Its not dangerous either if that's what your thinking…but I'll say this. It doesn't like Reborn or Lambo all that much."

Gokudera snorted, "If it doesn't like the stupid cow then I like it."

The crow turned away from the silver haired boy sticking its beak in the air making him mad.

"Why you little!" Gokudera growled.

Yamamoto laughed, "Guess it only likes Tsuna, but are you gonna be okay with bringing it to school?"

Tsuna got into a thinking pose, "That's a good question," he looked at the bird, "Can you wait on one of the school trees until school ends?"

"Caw!"

"Good." Tsuna smiled.

"To be able to understand a crow! As expected of Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera gushed.

Yamamoto smiled, "That's Tsuna for ya."

* * *

When classes finished they all went to the roof for lunch, Gokudera was pissed off at Nezu for calling Tsuna "Creepy-Tsuna" but Yoshi took care of it by calling Nezu a worthless excuse for a teacher and that a _dog_ could teach better than him. Nezu got mad and told Yoshi to leave the room but Yoshi told him coldly that he didn't take orders from some weakling. Gokudera truly liked the Shikigami.

Tsuna stopped eating, "That reminds me, Hayato your sister's living with us now."

The silver haired boy choked on his rice ball, but a hard pat on his back courtesy of Yamamoto allowed him to breathe again, "Wh-what?!" he sputtered.

Yoshi sighed out in annoyance, "Yes…and its really starting to get on my nerves! She's tried to kill Tsuna over twelve times already! I will seriously eat her next time!"

"Um…ew." Yuki blanched then looked serious, "But seriously Gokudera-kun. The yokai in the surrounding area are already on edge with her being here, and her trying to kill him isn't helping. If she tries to poison him again then they'll act and I'm afraid we won't be able to stop them."

"I'll talk to her about it later." Reborn appeared from out of nowhere. He really couldn't afford for her to be killed, she's Gokudera's sister after all and having the yokai kill her would be bad.

Before anyone could respond to that a little Chinese girl appeared before them getting into a fighting pose, "I-Pin found you!" everyone looked at her trying to figure out what to say in a situation like this.

Yoshi raised a brow, "…I feel like I should say something about this."

Yuki squealed, "She's so cute~!"

Yoshi face palmed, "Stupid ice woman." He muttered.

Tsuna looked at the girl, "Can I help you with something?"

"You I-Pin's target," the girl told him, "I-Pin kill you now."

Yoshi groaned, "Not another one."

I-Pin thrust her palm forward sending an invisible air strike but Tsuna saw this and jumped out of the way to avoid it, "I'm sorry to say that I don't know who your looking for but I know its not me. Please don't make me attack you."

Reborn didn't want to see the brunette attack her either because he might accidentally burn her to death, and the last thing he needed was Fong getting in his ass about his student dying by his student's hands. He brought out a pair of glasses and placed them on the girl's face allowing her to see.

I-Pin blinked in confusion until her vision cleared and realized that Tsuna wasn't her actual target and apologized continually but the boy merely smiled and said it was okay.

"Why don't you come and live with me I-Pin?" Tsuna suggested, "Lambo would probably like having another kid his age around anyway."

I-Pin blushed then smiled, "I-Pin grateful!"

Yoshi sighed, "And he brings home another one. I'm starting to think our house is a refuge for weirdo's."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" Yuki yelled her hair becoming ice.

Yoshi merely turned his head away, "I rest my case."

* * *

As soon as they got home Nana took a liking to I-Pin and allowed her to stay with them. The crow also became a member of the family since it wouldn't Tsuna's side unless the boy asked him to. Lambo made fun of I-Pin as soon as he met her making her mad and they both got into a fight prompting Tsuna to step in and break it up, he told Lambo no grape candy for two days since he's the one who started it. Now then, the next person to deal with was Bianchi who tried yet again to kill Tsuna with one of her poison cooking, but as usual Yoshi ate it before the boy even noticed and gave him his food instead making Bianchi question if the boy was human which of course he wasn't. Azzurra had enough of the woman and took her upstairs for a _private chat_ , which meant that no one was allowed upstairs until they were done talking.

Tsuna and the others were downstairs waiting for their talk to end. After an hour they both came downstairs and Bianchi looked pale…guess Azzurra showed her _that_. Yoshi shook his head, for the first time he actually felt sorry for the woman since she had to see what no human or, hell even a Shikigami should see. But that's Azzurra for you.

Overprotective much?

* * *

The next day Tsuna and his friends walked to school, but the brunette had a strange dream that involved the "sun" and for some reason it gave him a nightmare to the point where he was glad to wake up early before Yoshi could wake him up.

"EXTREME!" A voice shouted making Yuki cover her ears.

"Wh-What was that?!" Yuki exclaimed.

Yoshi growled in annoyance, "That voice…I know it from somewhere."

Tsuna sweat-dropped, "That's because you do. Its Onii-san's."

"That loudmouth fool! There's something called silence!" Yoshi growled.

Yuki rubbed her ears, "How can a human be _that_ loud? That shouldn't even be possible."

"Onii-san's a special case." Tsuna smiled.

"He's special alright," Yoshi commented, "And not in a good way."

As they kept walking they saw none other than Sasagawa Ryouhei running up towards the school but stopped when he spotted the three.

"H-He's staring at us!" Yuki hid behind Tsuna, "What does he want?"

Yoshi got his claws ready, "Can I kill him?"

"Absolutely not!" Both Tsuna and Yuki exclaimed horrified that he would even suggest it in the first place.

Ryouhei ran over to Tsuna getting in the boys face making Yuki yelp and hide behind the boy, "SAWADA JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

"…"

"…"

"…Eh?" Tsuna replied.

* * *

Hana had been laughing for a total of 25 minutes making Yoshi scowl.

"Are you quite finished?" He glared.

Hana had to catch her breath before replying, "Th…this is hilarious…you joining a boxing club? Pfft."

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "Hahaha, I'm so glad you find my predicament amusing Hana."

"I try to please." She smiled cheekily.

"Obviously." Yoshi crossed his arms, "The answer is no, what sane person would willingly join the boxing club with that fool in it? Just spending five minutes with him should be considered torture."

Yuki nodded, "He's so loud, how can Kyoko-chan stand it?"

Hana and Tsuna looked at each other then back at them, "Because their siblings."

"What a stupid answer." Yoshi stated.

Yamamoto laughed, "Its fine isn't it? I wouldn't mind seeing you join a club."

"No thanks," Tsuna said, "It would interfere with more important things." It was at that point Tsuna took a good look at Yamamoto and noticed something strapped to his back, "Takeshi…is that your bat wrapped in that purple thing?"

"Hm?" Yamamoto looked at him then the thing on his back and smiled, "Nope. It's the sword you made me…I quit the baseball club."

Tsuna looked horrified, "What?! Why?!"

"Because I found something more important and worth protecting." Yamamoto said seriously taking them by surprise.

Yoshi looked at him seriously, _'He's not lying. He seriously gave up baseball to protect Tsuna. I never would have thought he'd give up his passion for the ways of the sword.'_ He smirked, _'Tsuna's made some interesting people.'_

The door to the classroom slammed open making everyone jump in surprise, "SAWADA JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" Ryouhei yelled.

Yoshi snapped, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU BOXING LOVING FOOL!"

Hana busted out laughing making Yuki sweat-drop.

Yamamoto laughed merrily and Gokudera scowled at the boxer and Tsuna…well, lets just say he popped out a flask and started chugging his sake down his throat.

And it wasn't even in the afternoon yet.

* * *

Tsuna sighed having walked around the school to avoid Ryouhei so he wouldn't pester him and in doing so he had to ditch his friends too. Great. Just great.

"Caw!" he jumped but relaxed when he saw it was his crow friend that landed on his shoulder. Tsuna smiled and pat the birds head, "Hey there, were you here waiting for me by any chance?"

"Caw!"

He chuckled, "Thanks, I'm kind of hiding from someone right now. Mind playing hide and seek with me?"

"Caw!"

Tsuna smiled and walked to the back of the school grounds when he felt something dark from behind the school. Pressing himself up against the wall he snuck a glance and saw it was a student that looked like he belonged to a club of some sorts and judging from his attire he was from the karate club. Now that he mentions it, there was a rumor going around that the karate club had challenged the boxing club and lost badly to Sasagawa Ryouhei. The brunette could feel the negative emotions clear as day, and that wasn't good at all.

Taking out his cellphone he called the person he has on speed dial second to his first choice.

 _"_ _What fool dares to disrupt Namimori?"_ the voice on the other line asked.

"A students surrounded in dark energy. It's someone from the karate club, and I suspect that Ryouhei is the target. Can you meet me at the boxing club?" Tsuna informed him.

 _"_ _I'm on my way. Wait for me to get there before you do anything foolish."_ The voice warned.

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "Yes yes, I'll be on my best behavior."

 _"_ _Good."_ A click sound was heard and Tsuna put the phone away.

"You can come out now Reborn." Tsuna announced.

The baby hitman jumped down from the tree he was perched on, "So…Ryouhei's being targeted by this thing?"

"The student isn't the problem, but the thing possessing him is." Tsuna told him, "I'll head over to the boxing club and wait for Kyoya, are you coming?"

"Obviously," Reborn crossed his arms, "Where you go, I go."

Tsuna smiled, "Then…its time to play hide and seek with a new player, right?" he turned to the crow.

"Caw!"

* * *

Ryouhei was walking around looking for Tsuna unaware that the boy was avoiding him. He was on his way to the club when his path to the entry way was blocked off by a familiar face, "Huh? Aren't you Daigoro Ooyama? Ushio's brother?"

Daigoro glared at him, **"You…"** his hands were surrounded in black fire and he charged at the boy, **"YOU SHOULD JUST DISSAPEAR!"** before he could land a blow an orange fireball slammed into his face making stumble back away from Ryouhei who stood there in shock.

"Found you." A voce said from the behind the boxer. Looking back he saw it was Tsuna who had his arms crossed looking mad, there was a crow on his shoulder with heterochromatic eyes was just staring at the situation with…amusement?

Tsuna narrowed his eyes walking forward, "I figured Onii-san was your target, but for you actually try to kill him? Isn't that going too far?"

Daigoro glared at him, **"Shut up Creepy-Tsuna!"**

"Unfortunately for you calling me by that stupid nickname doesn't faze me in the slightest," he smiled, "And besides…I don't find you scary at all so you can stop trying to intimidate me now."

"Sawada? What's wrong with Daigoro?" Ryouhei questioned.

The brunette sighed, "I'm sorry Onii-san, but explaining would take too long and it looks like we're gonna have to fight now, but before we do," he grabbed the older boys hands noticing he had bandage around them, "A gift for you." He winked, "Show us your true form and lend us your strength! 目覚め (Awaken)!" Ryouhei's hands glowed bright yellow that was almost blinding. When the light died down Ryouhei saw that his bandages were replaced with yellow fingerless gloves with the symbol for "sun" on them. He stared at them in amazement then turned to Tsuna, "Sawada…you."

Tsuna smiled, "I told you I'll tell you later, just get ready for a fight. Right Kyoya?"

Hibari had just arrived with his tonfas already out and ready to strike, "Hn. At least you waited for me like I asked."

"Naturally." Tsuna smiled, "Hello Yoru, gonna help us too then I take it?"

Yoru nodded, "Indeed. Hm? You seem to have acquired a rather unusual friend, Tsuna-san."

"I guess you could say that." He smiled.

Hibari eyed the bird feeling the urge to attack it but focused on the possessed student before them, "Yoru, human form."

"Understood, Kyoya-sama." Yoru got off the perfects shoulder and transformed into a human. His human form was that of a boy with platinum blonde hair that was in a low ponytail, hazel eyes, and was wearing a white hakama, "Shall I start things off?"

Hibari nodded, "Do it."

Yoru charged at the possessed student with accurate speed and sent palm strikes left and right not letting up at all impressing Tsuna, "He's gotten better."

"Hn." Hibari brought up his tonfas that began to glow, "Herbivore," he was referring to Ryouhei who couldn't believe what he just saw, "Either fight or stay out of the way."

Ryouhei grinned and brought his fists up which glowed yellow, "EXTREME! Let's go Hibari!" the boxer charged.

"Don't order me around." Hibari told him before charging in himself.

Tsuna sighed and shook his head, "Looks like they've bonded in just a short amount of time."

"Caw!"

Hibari swiped at the possessed students head, then torso before letting Ryouhei have a jab at him by punching him in the stomach, then Yoru finished it off by restraining him from behind, "Now! Tsuna-san!"

Tsuna nodded then clasped both hands together his body glowing orange, "Wash away the darkness before me," he chanted, "清める (Cleanse)!" The student screamed out in pain as the dark aura around him began to dissipate leaving him and making the boy lose consciousness in Yoru's grasp. The Shikigami laid the student down gently on the ground.

The brunette sighed, "Glad that's over."

"Hn." Hibari said putting his tonfas away, "Yoru, bring the student to the infirmary."

"Yes, Hibari-sama." Yoru gave the boy a piggyback ride and walked away from them.

Hibari then looked at Ryouhei, "Herbivore, if you want answers follow us to the Disciplinary Committee." And with that he walked away.

Tsuna looked at Ryouhei, "Are you okay, Onii-san?"

Ryouhei looked at his hand and grinned, "Yeah, I don't know what that was about, but I'll listen anyway."

Tsuna smiled, "I see, then we should get going then. Kyoya doesn't like waiting." The two of them walked to follow Hibari.

"Why are you calling Hibari by his first name?" Ryouhei asked.

"Because we're childhood friends," the brunette smiled, "Oh, and he calls me Tsu by the way."

"WHAT?!" Ryouhei yelled.

Hibari looked back to them, "Be quiet Herbivore or I'll bite you to death."

Meanwhile Reborn had seen everything from the tree branch he was perched on. Tsuna asked him to watch and observe to see if there was anything unnatural about the possessed students state of mind and sure enough Reborn saw something odd. The boy was possessed by "Black Flames" which looked strikingly similar to the Vindice's flames.

"Tsuna…you've attracted something dangerous." Reborn stated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: Answers & Bucking Horse**


	7. Answers & Bucking Horse!

Dino's cursed with clumsiness! And someone commented that Gokudera's weapon should be arrow bombs and I agree! And yes I based Yoshi and Yuki after my cousins when they were younger, the insults would be hilarious. Also, my business class is making us do presentation all the freaking time, which has started to irritate me, so I'll be busy with that. Anyway, next week I'll try to upload as many stories as I can, starting with Spiritual Sky, Celestial Being, The Adventures of Fairy Tail, and Journey through Kanto. I'll try to upload the rest as well.

* * *

To say explaining things to Ryouhei was an absolute headache was an understatement. Everytime they talked to him he would yell "EXTREME!" every single time. The crow on Tsuna's shoulder had enough of it and pecked him everytime just to get him to shut the hell up. And Kyoya was getting just as annoyed but Yoru managed to settle things peacefully. Somehow.

Tsuna sighed, "Do you understand now, Onii-san?"

Ryouhei crossed his arms with his eyes closed humming, "I don't get most of it, but you take down bad things right?"

"Basically…"

"Then I get it!" Ryouhei grinned.

 _'_ _Didn't you just say you didn't get it?'_ Tsuna sighed again, _'Oh well, at least he understands most of what I've told him, so it's not as bad as I had originally thought, but still…'_

Yoru placed a cup of tea before Tsuna making the brunette smile, "Thank you Yoru."

"You are quite welcome." Yoru smiled then placed a cup of tea before Hibari.

Ryouhei eyed him, "Who's he?"

"Oh, that's Yoru. He's Hibari's Shikigami." Tsuna smiled.

"Shikigami?" Ryouhei tilted his head.

"A Shikigami is like a familiar that serves and protects their master. That's what Yoru is, oh and Tsunayoshi's one too." Tsuna smiled.

Ryouhei crossed his arms and nodded, "Okay, I got it."

Hibari rolled his eyes, "I doubt you do."

Tsuna laughed nervously as the crow on his shoulder shook its head but otherwise the conversation as going smoothly….kinda.

* * *

"So sempai's okay?" Yamamoto asked as they were currently in Tsuna's room, Gokudera, Hibari (surprisingly), Yuki, and Yoshi were there.

Tsuna nodded from his bed petting the crow, "He's okay, and I gave him his own weapon so in case he's attacked again it'll activate on its own to protect him."

"Honestly," Yoshi sighed eating some cookies Nana made, "That fool managed to irritate someone so bad that he got possessed and tried to kill him."

Yuki smiled nervously, "I feel like he's the type to make people angry even though he doesn't mean to."

"Hn." Hibari said sipping on some green tea Nana made for him.

"What about the student that was possessed?" Reborn asked.

"Oh, he's fine actually and doesn't remember a thing." Tsuna smiled then frowned, "But the energy that possessed him felt like a black mist."

"Black?" Reborn questioned.

The crow on Tsuna's shoulder flew up and into the air before glowing indigo making everyone close their eyes except Reborn. When the light died down the black crow was replaced with a black cat with red and blue eyes taking everyone by surprise.

"It can change forms?!" Gokudera stared at the black cat.

The cat jumped on Tsuna's lap before chuckling taking them by surprise, **"Kufufu, what you felt posses that student was corrupted mist flames."**

"It talks?!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Yamamoto laughed, "Cool."

Yuki edged away, "Talking cats are never a good sign."

Yoshi rolled his eyes, "I prefer the cat over the crow."

Hibari eyed the cat with annoyance, for some reason he really wanted to bite it to death.

Yoru who was in human form stared at the cat as well, "Who are you? Your body is elsewhere, yet your able to posses and change shape of your current form."

The cat chuckled resting his head on Tsuna's lap, **"I could say the same. You're not human are you? Along with the black haired boy and girl."**

Yoru, Yoshi, and Yuki eyed him carefully. How did he know?

Yoshi glared at him slightly, "Answer the bird's question…who are you?"

 **"** **Kufufu."**

Gokudera was about to get his weapon out the same with Yamamoto when Tsuna scratched the cats head making him purr, "I remember you, we met…in that horrible place."

The cat looked at him with amusement, **"Kufufu, so you do remember."**

He nodded, "It was your eyes…I remember them clearly. In that hellish place I saw your eyes and thought the red and blue were pretty."

The cat stared at him bewildered at his words when everybody else was confused about what they were talking about.

After what felt like forever the male cat spoke again, **"Rokudo…Mukuro…"**

Tsuna smiled, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you already knew that though."

Cat-Mukuro smirked, **"Indeed, you truly do intrigue me Sawada Tsunayoshi."**

"I'll take that as a compliment." Tsuna smiled.

"Oi, what are you two talking about?" Reborn demanded.

 **"** **Kufufu, it's rude to interrupt someone else's conversation Arcobaleno."** Cat-Mukuro said with amusement.

Reborn was about to point his gun at the cat when Tsuna clapped his hands, "Alright you two that's enough. Mukuro stop teasing Reborn, and Reborn don't threaten him in my room please."

Reborn relented only this once but was determined to get some answers later, while Mukuro merely snuggled into Tsuna's lap.

The boy sighed, "Honestly, oh that reminds me. Hayato, Yamamoto would you like to have a Shikigami too?"

Yamamoto blinked, "Shikigami?"

"Sword-freak, it's what Yoshi-sama and the skylark's bird are!" Gokudera yelled.

"Oh." He said.

Tsuna got out two human shaped papers and gave it to them, "Here you are." Both boys took it from him.

"So what do we do?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna smiled, "Those papers are used for creating Shikigami's. Close your eyes and concentrate real hard on what you want it to look like, it could be either a human or an animal."

Yuki was excited, "I wonder what they'll look like?"

"It should be interesting." Yoshi was interested himself.

"Indeed." Yoru agreed.

Gokudera and Yamamoto closed their eyes and concentrated on what they wanted their Shikigami to look like, unknown to them the papers in their hands were lit up with red and blue flames.

Reborn hopped off the bed and stared, "Their pouring their flames into the paper."

Yoshi stared, "Flames, huh?"

Mukuro was staring with interest as well.

Gokudera was remembering the woman who taught him to play the piano, only to find out she was his mother. He could remember her kind smile and gentle eyes. Yamamoto often wondered what it was like to have a sibling that was like him, they don't have to have the same interests but they could still be happy together.

"Open your eyes you guys." Tsuna smiled.

Both boys opened their eyes and were taken back by what they saw, Gokudera's Shikigami looked just like his mother only her long hair was red and eyes were sky blue. Yamamoto's looked just like him but had orange hair and silver eyes. Both Shikigami had a dull look.

Gokudera touched his Shikigami's cheek, "A-Amazing…she looks just like her."

Yamamoto chuckled and rubbed his Shikigami's head, "Haha, this is pretty cool. But their not moving."

"You have to give them a name otherwise they'll stay like that." Yoshi told them.

Gokudera was wondering is he should name his Shikigami after his mother but decided not to, **"Angela."** Her eyes glowed sky blue showing signs of life.

Yamamoto was thinking what to call his and came up with the perfect name, **"Hachiro."** His eyes glowed silver.

Both Shikigami blinked their eyes a few times before looking at their masters, "Hayato…" the girl spoke first.

"Takeshi…" the boy spoke.

Yamamoto laughed, "Haha, you talked."

Hachiro mimicked his master and laughed, "Haha, of course! I'm your Shikigami!"

Gokudera was mesmerized making her giggle, "Are you surprised, Hayato?"

He came out of it shaking his head, "Y-You're my Shikigami?"

"Yes I am." She smiled.

Tsuna chuckled at the scene, "It was the same with me when I made Yoshi, and Hibari was out of it too when he created Yoru."

"Hn." Hibari agreed.

Reborn stared at the Shikigami, _'They've been infused with their flames.'_ He looked over at Yoshi and Yoru, _'Does that mean, these two are like that as well?'_

Mukuro was intrigued himself about what he saw, _'Shikigami, huh?'_

* * *

Explaining to Yamamoto's dad about everything…went surprisingly well. He had admitted that their ancestor was able to use a Shikigami himself and that when he died his Shikigami died right along with him. He was also happy to have another son in the family so he wasn't really complaining all that much. They enrolled both Shikigami in school saying that Angela was Gokudera's sister and Hachiro was Yamamoto's cousin. Explaining Angela's existence to Bianchi went well too, when she saw the Shikigami she hugged her immediately. Probably because she reminded her of Gokudera's mother so much, she loved her too after all.

Tsuna, Reborn (who was perched on Tsuna's head), Yoshi, and Yuki were walking to school but sensed they were being followed by someone.

Tsuna sighed, "She's still following us."

"Should I freeze her?" Yuki suggested.

"Please don't. the last thing we need is to explain to people about a frozen human in the middle of the road." Yoshi sighed.

Before she could retort to that the girl appeared before them but her eyes were on Reborn, "Yoru so cute~!"

"…"

"…"

"…Please tell me she's joking." Yoshi finally spoke up.

The girl took Reborn off Tsuna's head and smiled, "My names Miura Haru! Will you be my friend?"

Tsuna sweat-dropped, "Females are becoming a lot more weirder these days."

"Sure." Reborn said.

"He agreed?!" Yuki and Yoshi yelled in disbelief.

Haru hugged him, "Yay!"

"Don't hug me. I'm a hitman." He stated.

She froze which gave Reborn the opportunity to jump out of her grasp and jump back on Tsuna's head. She didn't move for what felt like forever but eventually did and tried to slap Tsuna who grabbed her wrist in time, "That's really rude don't you think?"

"How dare you corrupt a sweet baby like Reborn-chan! I'll never forgive you!" Haru glared.

"Did she just say "sweet," or did I hear her wrong?" Yuki questioned.

"What is wrong with the female population?" Yoshi rubbed his temples.

Tsuna gave her a deadpanned look, "Trying to hit someone for something like that will get you arrested one day. I recommend in the near future you don't do this again." He walked around her heading off to school with Yoshi and Yuki following right behind him.

"This isn't over!" Haru declared.

Yuki created an ice ball, "Maybe I'll freeze her after all."

"No you won't." Yoshi and Tsuna deadpanned.

* * *

True to her word Haru intercepted Tsuna, Yoshi and Yuki when they were walking on the bridge wearing the most ridiculous outfit ever. She even had a hockey stick with her.

"…What the hell is wrong with this human?!" Yoshi yelled, "Who wears something so ridiculous, not to mention carrying a hockey stick!"

"Can I freeze her now?" Yuki asked innocently.

"No!" both males snapped at her.

Haru charged at Tsuna but he merely side stepped out of the way and sent Yoshi and Yuki a look telling them not to do anything and let him handle it. She came at him again but once again he side stepped with little effort, "Can you stop this now? It's completely pointless."

Before she could say anything she tripped over her own two feet unable to set herself up wright because of the outfit she was wearing and fell over hitting the water.

Yoshi stared down blankly, "Now that she's been taken care of we can leave."

Tsuna sighed, "We can't, Yoshi. I just can't let her drown."

Yoshi clicked his tongue, "Fine…"

Tsuna smiled and jumped in the water to help Haru. He dived under water grabbing her and swimming them both to shore, he sighed seeing his clothes were completely wet, "Please refrain from doing such things in the near future."

Haru wasn't listening and gave him a dreamy look, "Your like a prince…"

Tsuna gave her a deadpanned look, "I think you need to go home and get some rest. Your obviously tired."

Yoshi sighed, while Yuki giggled. Even Reborn had to shake his head, Tsuna's hopeless when it came to females.

* * *

The next day having gotten over the Haru incident they were headed home after another day of school only to see men in suits in front of their house.

"Why do I get the feeling that Reborn is behind this." Tsuna sighed.

"I wouldn't put it past that pest." Yoshi said.

Yuki eyed the men, "They smell like the underworld…mafia men."

Tsuna walked forward, "Let's go." His two companions following right behind him. As they approached the men bowed to him with respect but he ignored it and went inside the house, saying hello to his mother and Azzurra he walked upstairs opening the door to his room only to see Reborn, a blonde who was on his back with Mukuro in his cat form on his chest glaring at him and another gentlemen who didn't know what to do.

Tsuna stared then blinked, "…I fell like I should say something about this but don't know where to start."

Cat-Mukuro saw Tsuna was home moved off of the man's chest walking over to the brunette rubbing against his leg making the boy pick him up and sit down on his bed with Yuki and Yoshi sitting on either side of him, "Is there a reason there are strangers here in my house?"

The blonde man sat and rubbed the back of his head, "My bad…my names Dino Cavallone, the 10th boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia."

Tsuna stared at him making the blonde smile nervously, "Mafia, huh? You just keep showing up don't you?" he rubbed the cat making him purr but he eyed Dino as well, "Well…you don't seem bad I guess, but that doesn't explain why you're here."

"Well I'm here cause Reborn says that your not interested in the Vongola position." Dino stared at him then at Yoshi, "Is this your brother?"

"I am not," Yoshi frowned at him, "And I have no interest in taking charge of a bunch of murdering fools."

Tsuna continued to rub Cat-Mukuro's head then scratched the back of his ears, "I agree with Yoshi, the mafia is surrounded in darkness and that will never change."

"Don't say that," Dino smiled, "Not all of the mafia are bad."

"That may be true and your very sincere but I still have no interest, why not give it to Iemitsu? You can always have someone else replace his position as CEDEF." Tsuna stated coldly making Cat-Mukuro's ears perk right up.

Dino frowned, "I take it your not on good terms with Iemitsu?"

"Not at all." Tsuna stated, "If anything Reborn s more of a father to me than him."

Now that took Dino and the man next to him by surprise and looked at the baby who had his fedora tilted down but you could see a smirk on his lips.

Tsuna put Cat-Mukuro down on the bed and walked downstairs, "I'll believe in your words Dino-san, but there are still corrupted Mafia people out there and that will never change."

Dino sighed, "He's an interesting one that's for sure."

Yuki crossed her arms, "Tsuna's stating the obvious! That's all!"

"Hmph." Yoshi said.

"Are you sure your not Tsuna's brother?" Dino asked.

"I believe I said I wasn't. Are you dumb?" Yoshi glared.

"He has his moments, like tripping over his own two feet." Reborn smirked.

"I'm not that clumsy!" Dino protested then fell down to the ground.

"…"

"…He fell down." Yuki said.

Yoshi stared ay him and felt it. It was a curse and a strong one at that, this guy was cursed to fall on his own two feet even if there was nothing there. Wonder who cursed him though?

* * *

Dino's clumsiness was definitely a curse!

Tsuna couldn't help but sweat-dropped everytime he fell down flat on his face every five minutes he knew that the curse was really strong. Just who the hell did he piss off for them to put a strong curse on him?

It was either that or maybe he was born with it and it manifested itself just now. Either way, Tsuna's not good with curses and avoids having to deal with them. Period.

Cat-Mukuro would hiss at Dino if he so much even tried to touch him much to the brunette's amusement, but he knew deep down Mukuro hated the mafia and he couldn't blame him. After all…they did experiment on him.

Since Dino was spending the night at his mothers insistence he had to sleep in Yoshi's room much to his annoyance and warned him that if he woke him up in the middle of the night and disembowel him. Dino chuckled but knew deep down he wasn't kidding.

No he really wasn't.

Tsuna was currently in his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about what happened today.

"Go to sleep, Tsuna." Reborn told him from his hammock.

Tsuna closed his eyes, "Is there even such a thing as a good mafia?"

Reborn didn't answer not like e expected him to anyway, the brunette turned over with his back turned to the baby, _'If there is such a thing as a "good mafia" I'd like to see it. But until then…I want nothing to do with it.'_

* * *

 **Next Time: Another Job and Doctor Shamal!**


	8. Another Job & Doctor Shamal!

Sorry for the delay! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Yoshi glared murderously at Dino making the young man sweat a little with a nervous smile on his face, "S-Sorry…"

The Shikigami didn't let up and kept his glare, why is he glaring you ask? That is because Dino tripped once again and messed up half of Yoshi's room because of his damn clumsiness.

"I do not know who you angered or why but the curse put upon you needs to be settled before I end up killing you." Yoshi growled as he left the room leaving a confused Dino behind him.

Downstairs Tsuna was eating with Yuki and Azzurra, he was thinking about what he discussed with Dino yesterday and deep down somewhere he knew that he was right about how the mafia was surrounded in darkness, but could he really change that? Shaking his head he brought the dishes over by the sink and washed them out.

"You okay, Tsuna?" Yuki asked.

"Hm? I'm fine, why do you ask?" Tsuna smiled.

"It looked like your conversation yesterday with that human Dino really bothered you, so I was worried. Azzurra's worried too." Yuki looked over at the silent man.

Azzurra nodded.

Tsuna smiled, "I'm appreciate it you guys, but I'm really okay. I just have a lot of things to think about now that's all."

Yoshi then came downstairs in complete annoyance making Yuki giggle, "He getting on your nerves?"

"That fool. I do not know who cursed him but this is starting to get out of hand! He can't even stand up for more than 2 seconds before falling on his face!" Yoshi vented out in frustration.

Reborn chose that time appeared out of nowhere, "So Dino's been cursed and doesn't even know it?"

"That's correct," Yoshi sighed, "Tsuna, I know you have a policy about not messing with curses but just this once I hope you'll make acceptations to that rule and do something about him."

Tsuna gave him a nervous smile, "I would…but the person who cursed him was probably a female, and dealing with female's that have a habit of cursing males is something I tend to avoid. A woman's scorn is a powerful and scary thing."

Reborn nodded in agreement, "At least Tsuna understands that."

Yuki nodded her head in agreement, "That's right, back when I wasn't living in Namimori there were a lot of females who would put curses on the ones they claim to love so that no one else would have them. Its scary what human girls will do for love."

"Humans are troublesome enough, but females are just as worse." Yoshi complained.

"Amen." Reborn agreed.

There was a loud noise signaling someone had fallen down the stairs. Looking down at the crumbled form they saw it wa Dino who gave them a sheepish smile, "S-Sorry about that…"

Yoshi and Yuki gave him a deadpanned look while Tsuna sighed in exasperation, _'Why do I get the feeling this will be a long day?'_

* * *

"Bucking Horse Dino is really over your house. Tsuna-sama?" Gokudera questioned as they walked to school.

"Yeah, and Yoshi's at his wits end with him already. He almost went for his throat when he tripped over nothing again." Tsuna sighed.

"Hmph." Yoshi grumbled.

"In that human's defense he's actually been cursed by a female that either loves or scorns him." Yuki explained.

"Though in some cases its probably both, "Hell have no fury like a woman scorned." Tsuna quoted.

Reborn smirked from on top of Tsuna's head, "10 points for using that appropriately."

Yamamoto laughed, "But this guy sounds interesting though."

"If you call tripping on absolutely nothing interesting then yes, he's _very_ interesting." Yoshi said sarcastically.

"That reminds me, Hayato, Takeshi, where are your Shikigami's?" Tsuna inquired.

"Oh, well dad liked Hachiro a lot that he insisted he stay behind and help him with some sushi dishes he's trying out." Yamamoto smiled.

Gokudera sighed, "Angela volunteered to watch Bianchi to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"After the "talk" Azzurra gave her that one time I don't think she'll be causing anymore trouble. For Tsuna anyway." Yoshi smirked.

"Speaking of which, what kind of talk did he give her? Whenever his names mentioned she freaks out." Gokudera remembered when his name was mentioned in passing she started to get very pale and started mumbling.

"You don't wanna know." Yoshi and Yuki stated.

Gokudera sweat-dropped, while Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna sighed though, knowing just what exactly Azzurra did to make Bianchi stop trying to kill him. They kept walking for a few more minutes until a red car with a dragon symbol on it came driving up behind them and before they knew what was happening a long rope shot out of the car and wrapped itself around Tsuna dragging him inside the car as it continued to drive off.

"Tsuna!" Yoshi, Yuki, and Yamamoto yelled.

"Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera yelled.

"Wait," Reborn stopped them, "I recognize that car, that car is from the Momokyokai. Their a local yakuza that's in charge of this district, or at least they were until Hibari dealt with them."

"What is your point?" Yoshi growled with impatience.

"Meaning their dangerous." Reborn stated.

"You seem to forget something human, we are just as dangerous as they are." Yuki reminded ice circling all around her.

Gokudera and Yamamoto already got their weapons out ready to kick some ass. Before Reborn could say anything else another red car appeared and stopped before them, the door opened revealing it to be Din who looked panicked, "Reborn, those guys-!"

"I know. We're going after them. If we're lucky they might still be alive when we get there." Reborn said cryptically that Dino didn't understand but the rest of them did. They wasted no time in getting in the car and driving off to the Yakuza hideout.

 **Momokyokai Hideout**

Tsuna gave his captures a bored look. Figures these guys are Momokyokai, and they used to cause trouble but ever since Kyoya dealt with them and told them to disappear they've been plotting ever since. So, instead of going after Kyoya they decided to go after him instead. So typical. As soon as they brought him here they tied him up and sat him down on the floor, probably to try and intimidate him or something, or to use him as a punching bag, or both. While the idiots were talking with their leader Tsuna had already burned the ropes off making sure to use little light s they wouldn't notice and just sat there waiting to see what they'd do next but now he was starting to get bored. So he got up and moved over to the window and the idiots still hadn't noticed, _'No wonder Kyoya was so frustrated after he beat them down. Their not even aware of their surroundings.'_

The leader of the gang smoked from his cigarette, "Well, we got the brat's friend so now what?"

"Hey boss, why not let us rough him up a little before we deal with that other kid? I mean, seeing his friends beaten body will teach him a lesson in not to mess with us ever again." A thug suggested.

The boss smirked at the idea, "Not a bad idea. But make sure you keep the damage to a minimum I wanna have a got at the kid myself."

The other thugs chuckled then moved over to Tsuna only to notice he wasn't in the spot they left him at, "The fuck? Where'd he go?"

"You dumbasses!" the leader growled standing up only to notice a breeze coming from the window, looking over he saw it was the same by they just kidnapped and he wasn't restrained either.

Tsuna stared out the window in complete bliss, "This breeze feels good…" he said as his hair moved in thanks to the wind.

"Hey kid! Do you realize the situation your in?" the leader sneered.

Tsuna didn't even look at him, "Beautiful…"

"You little-! Kick his ass!" the leader ordered.

Two thugs moved forward cracking their knuckles trying to intimidate him but Tsuna wasn't even looking at them and instead his gaze outside, one of the men grabbed his shoulder only for him to retract it quickly.

"What's with you?"

"His shoulder! Its on freaking fire!" the guy responded showing them his burnt hand. All of them turned towards the boy who finally decided to look at them his eyes glowing orange freaking the hell out of them.

"What's the matter? Oh, is it the eyes? Some people find the color to be very beautiful. Actually it wasn't me that burned you…but her." Tsuna smiled as the air around them suddenly began to get very hot to the point where they couldn't even breath.

"Wh-What the hell…?!" the leader gasped for breath.

"You see, even if you had succeeded in getting Kyoya to come over here I'm afraid he would have just stood there and watched you guys be punished by my friend." Tsuna smiled as his head was pulled back gently by an invisible figure that became visible. It was the figure of a woman with long yellow/orange hair, orange eyes, wearing a red kimono with black butterflies on it.

"It's been awhile. Have you been well?" Tsuna smiled.

She smiled, "I have, and you seem to be doing well all things considered."

"I am."

"What the hell is that?!" one of the thugs demanded.

The woman's eyes glowed furiously as she growled out, **"You fools are in no position to be demanding anything. You have kidnapped and tried to hurt my friend. Did you really think you wouldn't be punished? FOOLS! FEEL MY WRATH!"** the flames surrounded the men in the room causing a bright light to appear.

Meanwhile the others had just arrived in time to see the bright light and went into the building, running up the stairs to see what was wrong.

"This aura…it has to be her!" Yoshi said.

"It is…" Yuki panted, "I feel like I'm going to melt!"

"What do you mean? Who's here?" Dino wondered.

Yamamoto opened the door and saw Tsuna was unharmed much to their relief. They also saw the members of the gang that kidnapped him were unconscious with burn marks all over them, and the woman behind Tsuna who was absolutely beautiful.

"It is her…Amaterasu-sama." Yoshi stared.

"Amaterasu?" Gokudera questioned.

"Amaterasu-ōmikami or Ōhirume-no-muchi-no-kami is the goddess of the sun, but also of the universe. She is not one to make angry as you can clearly see." Yoshi informed them.

"No kidding…" Yamamoto stared at the fallen bodies.

Dino was standing there in utter confusion, "Um, Reborn? What's going on?"

Reborn sighed at the idiot, "You still haven't figured it out?"

"Figured what out?" Dino blinked.

"Idiot." Yoshi and Gokudera muttered.

Amaterasu chuckled, "What strange human friends you've made Tsuna."

"Their not so bad," Tsuna assured her with a smile, "Dino's the only one out of the loop though."

"Eh?" Dino blinked.

"Look you fool, she's a goddess!" Yoshi snapped in frustration.

Dino stared at them then looked at the woman behind Tsuna who smiled back at him with an amused expression. Staring at the woman for a few more seconds he chose that time to pass out due to pure shock of seeing an actual goddess.

Tsuna sweat-dropped, "That went well…I think…?"

"He truly is a fool." Yoshi shook his head.

Yuki sighed.

* * *

After Dino woke up they gave him a very long explanation about how Tsuna can see both yokai and spirits. All things considered he took the new information quite well and didn't pass out this time, much to everyone's relief. As for the Momokyokai, well Kyoya wasted no time in getting there and beating their already charred bodies. Just because they were burned didn't mean they still wouldn't face the wrath of Hibari Kyoya the Demon Perfect. Fools. Tsuna, Yuki, and Yoshi were on their way to school as usual the next day.

"Its good that Dino took everything well, right? I thought he was gonna freak out again." Yuki smiled.

"Hmph, good for him." Yoshi scoffed.

"Still mad he keeps tripping everywhere?" Yuki teased.

"I am getting tired of dealing with it! We should get Kawahira to deal with him!" Yoshi growled.

"You know we can't," Tsuna interrupted, "He told us specifically not to bring people to him. I may not know why, but that's what he wants."

"He must be hiding something then," Yoshi stated, "I wouldn't put it passed him."

"Hmmm, now that I think about it. I've never even met this-eek!" Yuki squeaked making the two males turn around. What they saw disgusted them both. There was a man wearing what looked to be a hospital garb rubbing up against Yuki's leg.

"This feels good~! Forget that it feels cold, younger girls legs are simply the best!" the man said continuously rubbing up against her leg.

Yuki was blushing furiously making Tsuna and Yoshi sigh.

"Here it comes…" Tsuna said.

"Yes." Yoshi agreed.

Yuki's whole body burst into ice, **"FILTHY HUMAN! HOW DARE YOU EXPRESS SUCH DISGUSTING BEHAVIOR TOWARDS ME!"** she wasted no time in punishing him, **"FREEZE!"** and with that she encased him in ice.

Tsuna stared up at the icicle, "So…should we leave him there or try to get him out?"

"LEAVE HIM TO FREEZE!" Yuki howled in anger.

"I agree." Yoshi said uncaring.

Tsuna shrugged, "Good enough for me." They all walked away not seeing Reborn appear all the while shaking his head at the idiot doctor.

"Might as well try to unfreeze him out, though I gotta give the girl credit. She's creative." Reborn admired with a smirk.

The school day came and gone rather quickly as the three walked home only to see the very same fool from earlier. Yuki wasted no time in attacking him prompting him to dodge out of the way rather quickly.

 **"** **Vermin! Did I not freeze you?! Why are you unfrozen?! Answer me!"** Yuki said throwing more ice shards at the man.

Tsuna and Yoshi immediately went to the kitchen and sipped on some tea Azzurra made not even caring about the chaos that was going on in the living room. Reborn appeared on the kitchen table, "Not gonna stop her?"

"Your welcome to try." Yoshi countered sipping his tea.

Tsuna and Yoshi knew better than to get in her way when she gets mad, or utterly pissed as they would put it. The perverted fool was on his own.

 **5 Minutes Later**

"So, his names Doctor Shamal?" Tsuna questioned having finished drinking his tea.

Yuki was glaring hard daggers at the man while Yoshi looked bored out of his mind. After five minutes of the man running around like a headless chicken, Yuki had finally calmed down enough for them to find out who the pervert was.

"That's right. I called him over here from Italy." Reborn said.

Shamal gave them a grin while waving, "Nice to meet you, kiddies."

"Die." Yuki said coldly.

"Perverted fool." Yoshi scoffed.

"Your quite obnoxious aren't you?" Tsuna observed.

Shamal sweat-dropped, "What kind of responses are those?"

"Accurate ones." Yoshi stated.

"Why did you call him over here, Reborn?" Tsuna wondered.

"It's important to have a mafia doctor nearby at all times." Reborn informed.

Shamal looked at the boy, "So your Vongola Decimo, huh? Cant say I'm impressed."

"Likewise. I have no intention of becoming Vongola Decimo, and by the way…" his eyes glowed orange making the man flinch, "If you ever try those perverted moves on Yuki-chan again or even _try_ to do the same thing to my mother… **I'll kill you!"**

Shamal may or may not have wished he hadn't said anything to piss the kid off.

Tsuna stood up and went upstairs to his room followed by both Yuki and Yoshi, the female glared at him murderously as she walked up the stairs. Shamal looked over at Reborn who smirked, "You got yourself into this. Deal with it."

Shamal sobbed.

Meanwhile in his room Tsuna had gotten another job request with a sigh, this one will definitely be tricky. He'll need Gokudera and Yamamoto for this one.

"Thinking about having Yamamoto and Gokudera helping out on this job?" Yoshi questioned.

Tsuna nodded his head, "Yeah. I've got a bad feeling about this one."

"As do I." Yoshi admitted.

* * *

The full moon was out as its illuminating light shined down below to show the occupants that were out in the late night.

Tsuna closed his eyes trying to sense the evil presence his friend told him about.

"You think it'll come?" Yuki wondered.

"It will. That woman claimed this presence was different from the last one." Yoshi looked around.

Angela was positioned to protect Gokudera as was Hachiro. They were Shikigami, it was their duty to protect their masters. Tsuna's eyes snapped opened alerting everyone.

"So it's here." Gokudera got out his weapon.

Yamamoto sported a serious face.

Black mist surrounded them and soon enough the evil presence showed itself. It looked to be a griffon, only a lot more uglier and angrier.

"So that's what she meant, it truly is disgusting." Yoshi wasted no time in transforming into his true form.

Gokudera and Yamamoto gave their Shikigami the okay to transform too. The two Shikigami nodded their heads and transformed.

Angela's true form was that of a cat. Her fur was red and red flames were all around her. She roared ready to decapitate her opponent.

Hachiro himself became a large dog with dark blue fur with blue flames all around him, he howled as a warning to the evil presence.

The griffon charged at them but Yoshi did not give it the chance as he bit into its neck making it howl in pain, Hachiro swiped at its face, and Angela pounced on it burning it with her flames. The griffon's eyes glowed red as it shoved all three off of it.

"Yoshi! Angela! Hachiro!" Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto yelled.

"I'm alright, Hayato." Angela assured.

"Me too." Hachiro said getting up.

"Don't worry about me Tsuna!" Yoshi told him.

Yamamoto sighed with relief before charging at the griffon with murderous intent, his water blade glowing, "Shigure Soen Ryu: Shajiku no Ame (Shower in Late Autumn: Axle of Rain)!" the sword glowed brighter as the kanji lit up as he stabbed the griffon while his blade was surrounded in rain effecting the creature greatly, "Gokudera!"

"I know already!" Gokudera was already in the air his arrows glowing red as did the kanji on them, "Sutōmu Barāju (Storm Barrage)!" a rain of red arrows descended down towards the griffon making it shriek in pain and agony.

Tsuna descended towards it next, "My turn now!" his gauntlets lit up orange as did the kanji on them, "Raion no Hauru (Lion's Howl)!" his right arm gave the image of an orange lion as he sent the punch directly down on the griffon's head slamming it to the ground leaving cracks in the ground, "Yuki-chan!"

Yuki gathered up her ice and smirked, "Cool down time! Kōri no Hyō (Ice Hail)!" ice appeared below the griffon as five ice pillars stabbed it from below leaving it completely powerless to defend itself, "Your turn, Tsuna!"

Tsuna clasped his hands together his body glowing orange, "Wash away the darkness before me! 清める (Cleanse)!" the kanji symbol appeared before him as it shot towards the monster making it howl in pain as its body disappeared right along with the black mist leaving nothing left.

Tsuna sighed in relief, "We did it…"

"Whew! That was a close one!" Yamamoto grinned putting his blade away.

"Don't smile about it!" Gokudera yelled.

Yoshi rubbed his temples, "Too loud…"

Angela shook her head in amusement.

Hachiro laughed.

Yuki smiled, "All in a day's work. That thing was strong too, I wonder what that black mist was though?"

Tsuna was wondering the same thing, something told him this wouldn't be the last time he'd see the black mist. But what could it all mean?

* * *

 **Next Time: Gathering of the Elder Gods!**


End file.
